Blood & Shadows
by EVERNEATH
Summary: My life became a living nightmare plagued by the shadow of my sister, the sister I had unwillingly killed. I was bound by my promise to serve the Hunters but I was walking in the shadows, I was a renegade. Zero K. x OC x Aidou H. Warning: Violence and Adult Themes. MAY CONTAIN SEX- depends how the story goes along!
1. Prologue: Last Breath

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

**Prologue: Last Breath**

She lowered her head further down my neck, her breath spilling across my exposed throat. I began to tremble in fear as she tenderly pushed my dark hair over my shoulder. Her teeth clamped down on my skin, piercing the skin while burying her fangs into the warm flesh. A strangled cry of terror escaped my lips and my large hazel eyes widened in shock and fear. She latched herself onto my neck, her pointed canines buried deep within the tender flesh of my exposed neck. Blood dripped from the puncture wounds mingling with the tears that brimmed in my eyes and trailed down my pale cheeks.

As the strange and utterly terrifying situation penetrated my clouded mind, I began to thrash about in her iron-grip, scratching at her arms until her fingers clamped around my wrists in a vice-like grasp, attempting to subdue me. Weakly, I tried to tug my wrists from her grasp, beating my fists against her shoulders weakly. She held me up by the wrists with a single small hand and used the other to support my neck to stop me from dislodging her fangs from my jugular. Her mouth never strayed from the wound torn into my skin and her tongue ravenously lapped up the flowing blood, a savage growl tore from her throat.

"Stop, please." I whimpered pleading with her. Fear began to pump through my heart, along with the terror that she might actually do it- she might not have the strength to stop and kill me.

Complete and utter mind-numbing fear dominated my emotions, making my burning hazel eyes as wide as saucers. Reality and fantasy twisted into sense of nothingness as I strived to preserve my life and to stop my bloodshed. Nothing seemed real, it was like I was floating away from my body, leaving this fake existence behind and realising everything I thought I knew was fake and everything I thought was fake was real.

Everything I thought I once knew fell away to leave me suspended over a vast open space of nothingness. There was no up or down, there was nothing it was like I was suspended in a never sky, something that doesn't exists, shouldn't exists was real.

"Ally," I rasped out trying to appeal to her rational side, the side I knew that couldn't be completely taken over the beast that so consumed her now, "Stop, please Ally."

My feeble pleas fell on deaf ears and the nauseating sound of her drinking my blood continued to harass me, echoing inside my the vast emptiness of my mind like a sickening melody. It conquered all my rational thought spiralling me scarily close into the depth of insanity and hysteria, rendering me helpless.

An inexorable pain constantly throbbed from the puncture wounds in my neck as she continued to drink, engulfing the entirety of my being. My breathing had become shallow, causing me to gasp in strange panting breaths; I was slowly losing both blood and oxygen. The heat of my blood slid down my neck and along my collar bone, it was sickening the amount of blood that continued to soak through my dress. Rivulets of my blood splattered onto the floor, colouring the usually white marble the dark shade of crimson, pooling on the ground like oil. The warm blood was in stark contrast to her frigid hands that touched my wrists and the frozen lips that moved against my neck, drinking my life away with each loud resounding swallow.

Darkness threatened at the corners of my awareness and my vision began to blur a fuzzy grey; however I could not allow myself to slip into the darkness's warm embrace because I feared that I might never wake up from that eternal slumber and I was not yet ready to be embraced by the arms of Death. The shadows I saw from the corner of my eyes were enticing me, to lull me into a false sense of security. I fought against the intruding sensation, banishing it from my mind knowing to surrender would be the death of me.

Tears continued to fall from my eyes, the sickening sound of her removing her fangs from my neck resounded through the empty room. I watched as she lifted her head from my shoulder, her eyes glowing with a crimson lustre. Nausea began to roll through my stomach as she dropped me carelessly to the floor. My salty tears mingled with the copper scent of my blood as I lifted myself up, fumbling with the knife I had strapped to my thigh now that I was released.

The weapon slid from the sheath, a sense of calm filled me as I held the weapon in my hand, and crimson eyes followed my every movement as I slowly pulled myself up to my knees. I held the dagger in my hand threateningly the wrought gold of the hilt shimmered in the dull light flickering from the overhead down light. It was heavy in my grasp, but not an uncomfortable weight, a familiar one. I slowly stood on shaking legs grasping the knife in my two hands to steady it.

The vampire before me bared her fangs, but then a frown tugged on her face. Short brown wisps of her hair danced along her cheek and dark blood covered her lips and chin as my blood trailed down her pale perfect skin.

"Oh Ally, what did they do to you?" I asked, tears once again filling my eyes as I gently touched my neck with the bite mark, feeling the slick feeling of moisture against my fingers, my blood.

"I'm sorry." The girl said in front of me, her own burning crimson eyes brimmed with tears.

She began to move towards me again but I held the knife up, she paused as if unsure what to do next. Slowly she reached for my hands and caught my wrists in her grasp. I stared as she placed the dagger over her trembling chest, "Right here." She said to me.

I froze, unable to move a single inch. Even though this vampire had bitten me and fed on me, I couldn't bring myself to kill her, because that in turn would make me a monster to. But I couldn't bear to see her hurt another person, I had my duties and that was to keep these things from harming, feeding and killing humans. My arms and legs trembled, the vampires touch was cool, but her grip was strong. The girl was only fourteen years old but she could overpower me with a single move if she so wished but she didn't and I understood why…

"Aria, I'm so sorry." The girl said before me, her mouth moving but I couldn't comprehend what she was saying as she yanked my arms forward and drove the knife into her awaiting heart.

The dagger pierced her pale skin, burying the weapon into her cold, dead lifeless flesh up to the gold hilt, very well piercing her unmoving heart. I watched in fear as the girl roughly pulled the dagger from her chest, the blood began to flow. She released me from the grasp of her fingers and the weapon clattered to the floor, blood splattered along my legs and the blood on the knife scattered into the air.

I watched as the crimson blood flowed from the wound staining her grey shirt a strange dark black. The blood spread along her shirt like a flower blooms in the spring, or a bird spreads its wings in preparation for flight. The young girl looked up at me the crimson luster leaving her eyes to reveal brown eyes flecked with topaz that were as familiar to me as my own. Her lips moved one last time; with her last breath she struggled to convey to me the one thing she had to tell me, this time I understood what she said "Its better this way." She paused as she gasped for breath as her life's blood continued to flow from the puncture wound the knife had left, "I love you Aria."

The girl before me exploded into tiny fragments of crimson colored crystal that vanished in to the air almost as quickly as she died. My legs buckled beneath me and I fell to a heap on the floor, the knife only a few centimeters away from the bare flesh of my knee. I lowered my head and my loose hair brushed against my lower back and elbows. My tears blurred as once again I began to cry in earnest, the salty water carving tracks down my blood stained face. I slowly rocked myself backwards and forwards as I mumbled into the silent room, "I love you too sister."

I collapsed completely onto the ground, burying my face into the cold, hard marble floor. My hair flowed around me like a chocolate river, the ends sticking in the bloody puddle on the floor but I was too wretched to move. My breath came in rasping gasps as the reality of what just happened finally began to filter through my mind, I had killed my little sister, and I had killed her with my own Vampire Hunting Weapon. I wasn't sure what was worse the fact that I had been afraid of her as she bit me or the fact that I was the one that felt like the monster?

I laid there for what felt like an eternity, crying my heart out and laying my fingers in the last remains of my younger sister, and my best friend, the small pool of blood, my blood.

**READ & REVIEW:** I literally wrote this in two hours but I find it a little creepy this entire idea came to me while I was eating dinner and talking to my own younger sister. But anyway, let me know what you think of this and I'm not sure where I want to go on this one so it will be random spur of the moment updates. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

_She stared up at me with those wide trusting topaz eyes, those innocent bright golden eyes… those haunting eyes. Her smile was gentle and sincere; her teeth were small prefect white squares in her mouth, standing like little soldiers at attention, glittering slightly in the dull afternoon light. Her full pink lips pulled back in a grin, and her usually pale cheeks were flushed a dark pink in excitement._

"_Aria!" she said in a sing song voice, waving her arms around in the air attempting to catch my attention._

_I smiled at the girl, my tensed body relaxing lightly in her nearing presence- there was no need for me to be on guard when I was near her. She already knew all my secrets, all my dreams. And I hers. After all she was more than my younger sister; she was my best friend and my Hunter companion. We worked as a team, she and I, when we had to hunt down the Level-E and we were always each other's first and only choice as back up when the Association wished for us to go on a mission. Which obviously ended up with another vampire dead and my sister in tears because she still believed there was a semblance of humanity left in them._

_My sister's pretty smile slid of her face and her usually ivory skin began to pale, becoming a sickly alabaster. She reached for me as tears began to accumulate in her bright eyes, "Why do I hurt so much?" she cried, thick tears falling from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks, leaving shiny tracks upon her unnaturally white skin, "Why am I so hungry?" she said her voice becoming distorted as she spoke around the fangs that were protruding grotesquely from her mouth._

_I watched in horror as her nails began to sharpen to a tapered point and her fingers began to curl into claws. I watched in mind numbing fear as my sister began to advance towards me her usual topaz hazel eyes beginning to be overcome by the strange crimson lustre that marked a person as a vampire in the grips of bloodlust._

_I watched as she hunched over slightly and began to shuffle towards me sluggishly; in a shuffling grotesque manner as if she no longer had complete control over her own body. Her feet dragged on the marble floor and her body jerked around as if she were a puppet of a string, and the puppeteer was too lazy to hold her up properly._

"_I'm so thirsty!" she whined around her fangs as a low growl of anger and pain beginning to claw its way up her throat._

_My heart began to slam in my chest, my body froze knowing there was no way I could kill my sister, even if she was a vampire, she was too important to me. Far more important than my own life. I closed my eyes and stood still waiting for the beast in front of me to rip my throat out, and drink the sweet nectar of life that flowed through my veins. There was an unearthly silence and nothing happened, so I waited and continued to wait. Yet still there was no burning pain, nothing._

_I opened my hazel eyes to see my sister staring at me with her head cocked to the side the way that was uniquely hers, it was almost birdlike. She lifted her hand to reveal a slender gold hilted dagger gripped in her white fingers, "Its better this way." She said in a sombre voice, a voice that was entirely different to the thing that held her in its grips moment before._

_I began to run to her as she lightly and knowingly placed the dagger over her own heart, I reached out for her but she had already slammed the knife up to the hilt, burying it into her breast. I stared transfixed in horror and fascination as she wrenched the knife from her body and it clattered to the floor, "I love you Aria." She whispered, her burning crimson eyes now slowly returning to their normal topaz._

"_NO!" I screamed into the oppressive darkness as my sister shattered into a thousand tiny crimson pieces, thick tears rolled down my cheeks as I continued to cry, staring down at the dagger on the floor crusted with dried blood._

Dark eyelashes fluttered open to reveal a lightly tanned woman standing over me, shaking my slender shoulders yelling at me to, "Wake up! It was another nightmare, please come back. I can't lose you too." The beautiful woman moaned in pain, collapsing in on herself and drawing me into her warm embrace, pulling me into her lap, gently stroking my hair from my sweaty face.

The rich scent of jasmine filled my nose and the comforting scent of chamomile calmed my frayed nerves, over riding the scent of fear and guild, always guilt. This was another recurring nightmare, but they were never the same, however, what my sister said to me during my nightmares was always the same, always the same mantra that tore at my heart. I buried my face in my mother's chest as she held me, the blankets of my bed were twisted around me, and it was like I was in a coffin.

I scrambled out of the sheets but never pulled myself from my mother's calming embrace. My long sleeved shirt scratched against my burning skin, it was like fire was tracing its fingers over my skin but it seared between my shoulder blades and upper arms the most.

"It's been a three month Aria; you have to stop reliving what happened. You need to move on, find happiness." She paused here, her voice growing timid and thoughtful, knowing my reaction was probably going to be bad, extremely bad: "Maybe you should think about going back to school, after all this is your last year, don't waste all you potential." She said, her voice was calming but what she was saying caused my heart to wrench like it was about to break in two.

My anger and resentment began to boil to the surface of my heart, "You can't have a normal life when you murdered your sister, I could have done something but all I did was let her die." I said, my voice was dark, filled with ice and hate, not for my sister but hate for myself and shame. I was ashamed.

My mother drew away from me gasping at my words as she released me her topaz eyes burned with so much passion, just like my sisters used too, "What happened to Ally was not your fault." She said her voice strong but became weak as she continued, "It wasn't."

I stared at my mother; she had no idea what I had done. She had no idea what had truly happened to her youngest daughter, the one that always greeted her with a smile, and a hug. The one that could make us all laugh effortlessly, instead she was left with me, a lying daughter that had taken the light from her life. Our father had never told our mother, what we really were. Our little dark family secret, rested on my shoulder alone, it was my burden to bear, and mine alone. Before he died he had made Ally and I swear to never tell our mother the truth of what we were and what existed just behind the shadows. The Vampires. After all that's why we existed to keep the vampires out of the humans' knowledge and to protect human life.

I watched as my mother left the room, slowly shutting the door eradicating that small iota of light from my life. Her trembling hand drew the door closed and inch by inch the light disappeared. A startled sob resounded through my room as my mother attempted to cover her tears of anguish from me; I grabbed a fist full of the sheets and began to twist them in my fingers. The pain slowly radiating from my finger tips to my mind causing me to throw the sheets away. I curled up in a ball all alone, with no more warmth to fill the lonely darkness of my soul and I began to burn, burn with rage and hate.

I hated my father for this now; however, I would never break my promise. I could never tell my mother the truth, the knowledge would destroy her, and my mother still believed that Ally had committed suicide. It was the disgusting lie that the Hunter Association had fed our mother and anyone else who was 'involved' with my sister, all her friends and her teachers. It was then that I realised that not only was the Association cruel but they cared little for my sister's death- it was just another vampire's demise to them. In their eyes she had become a monster that plagued this world.

A Level-E. A month ago I would have agreed with them, a month ago I would have been on their side but a month ago it had been my sister, my family. That had died, and they had considered it to be a blessing that I had unwillingly destroyed her. I was the monster; I was the beast that lurked amongst the shadows now.

I could never bear to see my sister as anything but the caring child that wanted to preserve all life, not only human but vampire too. I had always laughed at her, telling her they were nothing but mindless monsters but now that she was really gone I began to see everything in a whole new life, I perceived everything differently. That once you lose someone so close to you, you truly begin to see that there is no black and white, there is no good and evil; there were also the grey areas, the shadows. The areas that no Hunter was ever meant to cross, but not only had I crossed the barrier but I was now walking amongst the shadows alongside my sister, I was a renegade.

**READ & REVIEW: **I wrote this up when I was in the Library, it is a little depressing but it will get better. The best parts have yet to come… Once again, let me know what you think of this and I will try to update regularly because I really like this particular story and just so you all know, whatever I put up will probably have been written before I post it, so I apologise if it is a little rough.


	3. Chapter 2: Markings

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

**Chapter 2: Markings**

My fingers hooked the end of my shirt and I pulled it roughly off my body, feeling suffocated by the high neckline and tight arms sleeves. Wincing slightly as it scratched against my tender flesh. The shirt gave over my head and I flung it to the floor in annoyance, about what I had to hide. My long chocolate locks cascaded over my shoulder like a waterfall and tickled lightly against the curve of my waist. I flinched as my upper arms and halfway down my back burned, spreading heat through my entire body burning like a waterfall attempting to burn away my entire existence.

Painful tears slid down my cheeks as I turned to the mirror examining the crimson coloured tattoos that had been carved into my skin the moment my sister had ever first appeared to me in my dreaming state. It was diamond in shape and there were interwoven curlicues and knots with strange shifting symbols and flowers; I knew whatever it was it was a curse not a blessing. I twisted my body around to see the ones o my upper arms, they were slightly smaller replicas of the one on my back but they were even more terrifying.

I ran my fingers over the one on my right arm feeling the grooves and diverts that had been almost burned into my skin but some unknown source. I whimpered once again as the pain radiated from beneath my finger tips and the burning flame spread through my body, joining each of the markings together in an endless burning circle.

Sliding my denim blue skinny jeans over my slender legs I hoped around the room, clipping it up and grabbing a soft grey singlet and my sister's favourite black jacket, covering my entire body in muted colours, the same colours my sister had loved so much but I hated, but I did it for her, and for my own grief. I had literally thrown out all my own clothes, the beautiful cream dresses and lacy pink and rose colours once my favourite made my stomach turn, knowing all the good memories I had in those clothes but not wanting to relive them. I was always hovering between the twilight, never quite brave enough to kill myself after what I had done, and knowing it would be cowardly to do it anyway.

Lifting my head, I sniffed at the air while pulling on a pair of black boots; I opened my door to investigate the scent. The delicious scent of coffee and bacon wafted into my room, I shut my door and followed the scent to the kitchen. I was greeted by the sight of my mother bustling around the small kitchen, tongs clattering against pots and pans, turning the bacon over with a satisfying sizzle. The breakfast table was already laden down with toast, eggs and pancakes. My mother placed another plate of bacon and fried tomatoes topped with cheese, she placed down a brimming cup of coffee and a pitcher filled with fresh orange juice on to the table.

"Sit and eat, we are going to be having a nice Sunday brunch." She said her eyes never leaving the kitchen sink as she splashed water over the now empty frying pan, the sizzle of water on a hot surface filled the awkward silence, and I just hovered in the door way, unmoving. My mother sighed loudly as she turned to see me in my sister's black jacket once again, "Aria, I wasn't asking. Sit down."

My body reacted without my conscious thought, propelling me to the table and forcing me to sit down, the hard wooden seat cutting into my back; I tried not to cry out in pain as my back twinges in discomfort. I watched as my mother set a plate in front of me piled with food along with a steaming cup of coffee, there was absolutely no way I was getting out of this little 'family time' extravaganza.

The clink of cutlery against plates filled the oppressive silence, I swallowed my food around a dry throat and skulled the coffee in seconds. My mother upon seeing this sighed, filling the cup once again, I watched as the amber liquid once again filled the white china.

I turned my peacock hazel eyes away from my mother's amber gold ones as she smiled at me gently, motherly. I continued to eat, hoping that she had forgotten what had happened in the early hours of this morning, "Aria, I'm really worried about you." My mother's voice reached me softly from across the table.

Apparently not.

I sighed out loud, my breath stirring the bangs framing my slender face. The curls danced around my face as I turned back to her, long locks brushing along my lower back, just before the gentle curve of my spine. I shivered under the intensity of her gaze as she waited for me to say something, anything. But I didn't. I remained silent, frozen; just waiting with baited breath for her to say something else.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" my mother's eyes filled with unshed tears, her slender frame shaking, "These nightmares you keep having are unnatural. You awake screaming in the dead of the night. I hear you crying before you go to bed, whimpering in pain all the time."

I stared at her my eyes darkening slightly, "Do you think that I want this happening to me?" I snapped, "It isn't something I can turn off, if it was I would be completely catatonic." I said sarcastically.

"No… oh god, Aria… no! I just want you to get better." Her eyes now held purpose, "That's why I called your Uncle. He gave permission for you to go stay with him for the rest of the year, a change of scenery can do you the world of good." Her head was down, probably not wanting to see my glare.

"No!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table and standing up abruptly, knocking the chair over and continuing to yell over the clattering of wood on marble flooring, "You can't send me away like some insane person." I screamed.

"That's not what I'm doing." My mother said as she began to rise out of her chair in anger, she caught herself and continued on, "You're going to the Academy, finishing the year away from the pain ad where it all happened. I want you out of the area, so you can have time to heal and come to terms with the fact that she is dead."

"I know she's dead Mother, I know she is never coming back." Tears rolled down my burning cheeks, my mother stood once again and slowly made her way towards me like I was cornered animal in preparation of defending itself. She pulled me into her arms just holding me. Her embrace was warm, compassionate, I may have lost my sister but now I was to be separated from my mother too. I cried in her arms, my body trembling as she hugged me close, running her hand up and down my arms soothingly.

"Please Aria, if you won't go for yourself, will you go for me?" her voice was laced with so much pain and anguish.

I paused and then slowly nodded my head against her neck, "I'll go. I will go to Cross Academy."

"Thank you. Would you be willing to go this afternoon?" she asked her voice quite.

I lifted my head and stared at her, my full lips widened in surprise, "I guess there is no time life the present." My voice was dejected and quite.

"Thank you." My mother left me and began bustling around the house looking for the suitcases.

I stood in the kitchen, just standing there as once gain my life began to fall to pieces around me. The fragments that had been left in my life were falling away once again, leaving me raw and exposed. But this time I would stay strong, I went to my bedroom and randomly threw clothes onto the bed.

I paused as my mother walked into my room and handed me a small cream and blue duffel bag, "Fill this with what you can't leave behind, I have already packed all your clothes."

I stared at her in confusion and glanced at the small pile of black clothing on the bed and raised a questioning eyes brow, "What other clothes?"

"The ones you attempted to throw away." She said her voice smug as I gaped at her, my mouth opened.

I didn't even fight her on this; I was too spent of energy to fight. I placed my favourite bottle of perfume, Taylor Swift _Wonderstruck _(a gift from my sister), all my vanilla body products and conditioners, and delicious jasmine scented soaps. I threw some make-up in a pile into a black bag and tossed it into the duffel bag for good measure, I tossed I my hairbrush and toiletries as an afterthought, along with some shoes and dark clothes. I ran around my room grabbing things I couldn't live without, like a few of my novels and movies and whatever my hands landed on long enough to throw into the bag.

I hefted the bag on my shoulder but my mother pulled it off me with a strong grip and handed me a small black box in return, I glanced up at her but she had already disappeared through the doorway. I opened the box and tears began to gather in my eyes, my sisters favourite necklace glinted up at me. It was nestled in the black velvet, I had chosen it for her, for her thirteenth birthday, she hadn't taken it off for that whole year.

The slender gold chain glittered dully in the darkened room, and the teardrop shaped pendant was threaded through the chain, it was made of swirling filigree, and encased inside it was a real, perfect cut garnet, my sister's birthstone. I lifted the chain slowly from its bed and slipped the chain over my head, the strange pendant settled just between my small breasts, I let it hang over the top of the jacket. I gently slipped the black box into my pocket.

I leant down, the pendant swinging free and I fumbled under my bed, my fingers scrapping against wood. I pulled it out; the long wooden box that held my dagger. I hadn't taken it out for an entire year so the box had accumulated dust and cobwebs; I unceremoniously dumped it into the bag, leaving it inside the wooden casing. Unwilling to touch it but knowing I would need it where I was going.

I walked out of my barren bedroom and into the new life my mother had prepared for me…

**READ & REVIEW:** I had written this yesterday but I wanted to work on it for a little longer, but I guess I couldn't wait long. I guess you can all tell where she is headed? How do you think she will react? Read to find out…


	4. Chapter 3: Torn

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

**Chapter 3: Torn**

Eyelids fluttered open as the movement of the car began to slow, I peered out the window my peacock hazel eyes widening in surprise as I took in the large imposing structure of Cross Academy, hidden behind large ornate gates. Sunlight was on our backs, bathing the old structure in warm sunlight making it appear like a regal castle nestled in its own little world… but to me it was my new prison, and the worst thing was I already knew this places secret.

Sighing inwardly, as my mother paused at the main gate as they slowly swung open to admit our car into the Academy grounds; she cruised past the main building, where I knew the classes were held. I watched as the sunlight played over the white washed bricks, and along the black turrets making it look like an exotic building. There were large willowy trees everywhere, tall and looming, casting the gravel stoned road before us in shadows.

"It's so beautiful." My mother whispered as she peeked out the window, while turning the wheel coming to a stop at the second set of gates, the one that led to the Sun Dorms. Her topaz eyes sparkled as she stopped the car, and turning to look at me her smile fading from her face.

I gave my mother a funny look and turned my face away as I threw the car door open, stomping out of the car and yanking out my suitcase, duffel bag and shoulder bag that held my laptop. The thud of my mother's door closing as well didn't faze me, I was beyond caring anymore. The sun was beginning to set, painting everything in shadows and turning the beautiful white building the colour of blood.

Swallowing around a constricted throat, I remembered the way the white marble tiles pooling with crimson blood that flowed freely from my sister's chest. I shivered as ice seemed to creep along my arms and back burning along my marks, I shook my head clearing it of the black fog that was rolling in attempting to pull me back into that wonderful darkness. The oppressive darkness always seemed to be waiting at the edges of my conscious waiting in the shadows for its next opportunity to pounce.

"Aria." My mother said her voice so quiet I almost missed it, "I love you."

Topaz eyes searched my face, hoping to find something their other that the emotionless façade I had been giving off the entire drive down here. Five hours of complete and utter silence, I didn't mean to make my mother upset but I guess I had without realising it. I attempted to form words, unsure if my voice box would be able to make tangible words I was that angry at everything, the world and the vampires mostly.

"I love you too Mother." I said, as her arms wrapped around me, squeezing me in a tight oppressive hug. Patting her back awkwardly I tried to hug her back but finding myself unnaturally lifeless, unable to show her the affection she so deserved.

"One year and I will be back for you, okay sweetheart. It won't be that long." She said as she released me, pushing my bangs out of my eyes and ticking the wayward curls behind my ear.

But I knew one year could feel like an eternity.

Her fingers gently patted my cheek while she swiped tears out of her own eyes. I glanced away, unable to handle my own emotions without the added stress of a bawling mother. Hazel eyes followed her as she stepped into the car and sped off, never once glancing back at me, probably so she wouldn't stop and yell at me to get back me the car. Or maybe because she didn't want to see the tears that were beginning to accumulate in the corner of my own eyes, I blinked away the tell-tale wetness. Hoping no one had seen my moment of weakness.

Slender legs turned around and my head tilted up to stare at the large ornate black gate, flanked by two large pillars, giving off an imposing air, the structure reminded me of old roman empires, something foreign and deadly. Late afternoon air ruffled my hair to the left side, allowing it to pick up in the breeze, dancing around me. I sighed out loud as I picked up my bags, shifting around to make myself more comfortable.

I strolled towards the gate and reached out tanned fingers, my heart skipped a beat as the gates swung open of their own accord, allowing me admittance. Stepping through the imposing archway, the reality of where I was crashed into me, I was no longer home; I was at the Academy my Uncle had built with a Pureblood- to allow humans and vampire to coexist 'peacefully'.

Long strands of dark hair slid along my chest as I turned back to see the gates shutting again with a resounding clang, it felt like the jaws of hell closing on me, keeping me a prisoner for all eternity. Turning back to the large open stone pathway that was flanked by large opulent gardens and imposing trees, I watched as a lone man was making their way towards me at a hurried pace.

Long straw coloured hair was pulled back in a tell-tale ponytail, and a slight build of a man in his mid-twenties. The strange clash of green cargo pants and a fuchsia shirt greeted me complete with a large black scarf. I sighed at the monstrosity of his wardrobe, I knew he had a unique taste in clothes but this was ridiculous.

Flashing spectacles obscured his eyes from me but I knew from memory they a strange wine coloured, like liquid amber, so much like my mother's and sisters. He walked towards me in silence, not saying a single word. When he was an arm's length from me he paused, surveying me, his eyes widened perceptively when he noticed I was wearing my sister's necklace.

"Aria, Welcome to Cross Academy." He said his voice light and airy, attempting to be happy for my sake.

Tears accumulated in the corner of my eyes and began to spill down my cheeks; I dropped my bags and threw myself into my Uncle's waiting arms. He gently stroked my hair, smoothing the messy curls and muttering senseless nothing as I bawled on his chest. I hiccupped and pulled away embarrassed, unsure how he would react knowing that he knew I killed my sister.

He peered down at me his eyes serious, "You are not to blame for what happened, and am I clear on that Aria." I nodded, wiping away the tears with the back of my hands, "There was nothing you could do, even someone of your calibre would have been hard pressed to come out of that situation alive."

I paused, my hazel eyes becoming blank, "I'm not sure I did to be honest," his wine coloured eyes became clouded with confusion, "Come out alive that is."

Kain picked up my bags, something flickered in the depth of hi open gaze, "Come we have much to discuss."

Trailing behind my Uncle I followed him as he led me to what I assumed to be the Headmaster's residence, he unlocked the door to a large foyer, he left my belongings at the beginning of the corridor and leading me into a small sitting room. I took a seat opposite him, waiting for him to speak.

"Do you still own you Hunter Weapon?" he queried, fearing that I may have thrown it away, with the rest of my life.

"I do." I said much to my Uncle's relief but as I continued something like anger settled along his shoulders, "But I have not picked it up since that night."

His brow furrowed, as he though through whatever was going through his childish mind, "Are you willing to take it up once more for the protection of this Academy? Your home for the time being?" he asked.

Hesitating as my mind was torn between wanting to protect them, the humans and wanting to destroy the vampires. My vision blurred as my mind whirled, he wanted me to become a guardian, and I knew he had some extreme ideas but I didn't know this man was insane. To ask me to protect this school against Vampires was like asking me to admit that I loved a vampire- it wasn't true and it was never going to happen, at least that's what I thought in the beginning…

Tangling my fingers together and looking down, avoiding my Uncle's stare, "I think asking me to become a Guardian would be like asking all the Night Class to kill themselves, because that's the way it's going to end." I said my voice full of annoyance.

"Do you know what this Academy is built on?" my Uncle asked me, his voice sharp, I felt like I was being berated like a naughty child that had done something awful, with a swift nod of my head, my Uncle ignored me and continued on as if I hadn't answered, "I founded this Academy under the understanding that it would be a place where vampires and humans could co-exist in harmony, this would not have been possible had it not been for the assistance of Kaname Kuran, a Pureblood as you well know." He said, staring at me with an intense gaze.

"I know, but you do realise that it isn't harmony if the human's aren't aware of the danger." I said, catching myself when I realised I had said, 'the human's' as if I were no longer one, the change in Kain's demeanour told me that little slip up had not been lost on him.

"I am only going to ask you once, are you willing to become a Disciplinary Committee member and keep the Night Class and Day Class separated?" Kain's fingers were steeple beneath his chin as he surveyed me over the top of his glasses.

Without really thinking it through I answered, "As you wish." I had given in to my Uncle as fast as I had given in to my mother, in the hopes that I wouldn't disappoint everyone in this lifetime.

As the decision was made, Kain stood and led me back to the foyer picking up my luggage and leading me down a hallway, stopping at a simple white door, he opened it and the light spilled along grey carpet, but the rest was in shadows.

"I don't expect you to attend classes tomorrow, I would rather you get settled, but I would like you to attend to your duties as a Guardian." He said I nodded in response as he slowly shut the door beside me.

Instead of turning on the light, I stood in the shadowed room letting my eyes adjust to the gloom not wishing to see my new room just yet, not willing to leave the shadows…

**READ & REVIEW: **The choice is made but who is going to pay the price? Keep reading to find out…

_Note:_ This story will take a while to develop because there are going to be many threads and interwoven ideas.


	5. Chapter 4: Silence

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

Just a note: After this chapter, I will switch between people's point of view so you get a fuller picture. It has mostly been about Aria up until now.

**Chapter 4: Silence**

Tentative knocking on my door, caused me to stir, long dark lashes fluttering against my cheek as I rolled over beneath the covers. Cocooning myself in the heavy duvet, I burrowed further beneath the sheets, shutting out the persistent knocking at my door, after what seemed like forever the knocking stopped and I could hear heavy footfalls retreat from my bedroom. The silken sheets slid against my body, harmlessly running over my marks, soothing the burning flesh.

Rolling onto my back I stared up at the roof, sleep still clinging to my mind: _"It's better this way. I love you."_

My sister's sad, horrified voice echoed throughout my mind and the room; I sat up, bolting out of the bed and tumbling to the floor in a tangle of sheets, forcing the tears to disappear from my eyes. I wasn't going to cry every time I heard the whisper of her voice or saw the ghost of her; otherwise I could be crying for the rest of my life. Sitting cross legged on the floor, I pulled my suitcase towards me and began to unpack.

Standing on shaking legs I took a pile of cream lace, and pink ruffles to the wardrobe, hanging them up without really looking, throwing my other clothes in the dutches beside them. Gently placing the small amount of books I had taken from my home library into the insanely tiny bookcase. Throwing the empty suitcase and bag underneath the bed, I sighed.

Staring around my white walled, less barren room now that I had unpacked, my bottles of perfume and jewellery spilling along the bedside table, the white sheet of the bed were still twisted up from me falling out. I uncrossed my arms and walked to the bed, pulling down the sheets, pausing as I watched blood begin to stain along the sheets. Crimson blood growing along the pure snow white sheets rapidly and blooming into a perfect rose shaped stain.

_The blood, I want it. I need it._

Something sick and twisted whispered in my head, I began to hyperventilate, my breath coming in ragged gasps as I watched it. Falling to my knees, I placed my head in my hands, forcing the whimpers to come to a stop. My heart thudded so loud, but was drowned out by the roaring in my ears. It was like water crashing against the shore and the screaming of nails against a chalkboard. Rocking backwards and forwards, I mumbled senseless things, attempting to calm myself, gripping my throat in my fingers.

Throwing myself forwards, I lay curled up on the floor in the foetal position, tucking my legs beneath me and wrapping my arms around my body, the marking were glowing a sickly crimson through the watery haze of my eyes, shifting beneath the skin, causing the symbols and vines to pulse and move. Then there was silence, blessed relief from the noise and the pain, I lay there on the ground, my eyes level with the floor, staring at it, the case that held the weapon that killed my sister.

Pushing myself up I pulled the box from beneath the bed, flicking the catch. The box fell open beneath my fingertips to reveal the beautifully carved hilt of the dagger, the length of the blade encased in a black sheath, secured around a belt. Picking the knife up I began to pull it from its casing, watching as the silver blade began to dance with light, holding it in my fingers I pointed it towards the roof, turning it in my hand, watching the light play along the blade.

Slowly, I pushed up the sleeve of my sisters jacket and laid the cool metal against the curve beneath my elbow, sliding the blade along I watched in horrified satisfaction as a trail of blood welled up along my tanned skin. Glancing down my arm I could see all the other faint criss-crossed white scars of what I had been doing for the past three months. After an 'episode' my body became numb responding, but the pain that radiated from beneath the knife burned like a flame.

Pulling me back into my body and mind, and throwing me back into the dreaded reality of my life. A single drop fell from the wound onto my dark jeans, a single tear fell from my arm the colour of crimson. I leant down, disgust filling me as I ran my tongue along the wound, cleaning it and watching as the skin knit together perfectly, only leaving a thin white line.

Having powerful Vampire blood running through my veins was the curse of the Hunters- none of us were entirely human and some of us, like my Father and I had been so much more powerful than others.

Sliding the dagger back into the sheath, I tucked it into the back of my jeans and allowed the black jacket to fall along my back, obscuring it from view of everyone else but having the cold gold hilt against my back constantly reminding me that it was there, waiting for another feed from my blood. I shivered, as I stood, closing the door behind me and making my way to the Headmasters office in the main dorm.

Sunlight dazed my vision, as the sun began its slow and painful descent in the heavens, turning my back I could see the rising moon, it was the time when the light gave way to the night, and the creatures of darkness began to roam the earth. The sound of an owl hooting in the surrounding forests caused me to pick up my pace so I was nearly running to my Uncle instead of walking at a leisurely pace. My dark hair fanned behind me like a chocolate river, rippling in the motionless breeze.

Stopping at the doors that displayed a plague that displayed HEADMASTER, I tentatively knocked on the door, hoping that my Uncle wasn't behind the door but the excited, "Come in." told me otherwise.

Slowly opening the door to the office, I first saw my Uncle siting behind a desk littered with paper and the second thing I noticed was a boy, about my age and so much taller. Hazel eyes widened in surprise as I took in the tell-tale silver hair and hard lavender eyes that bored into mine; Zero Kiryuu. He was a tall, lean build young man, wearing his school uniform incorrectly with the vest and tie exposed, showing the way the clothing hugged his corded muscles. The sparkle of three sliver earing caught my attention, with two in his left ear cartilage and two on his right.

As he turned his head from me while swallowing back a lump in his throat I saw the tattoo; the Hunter's Seal- it was originally used to supress his vampire side but I knew that the Pureblood Yuki Kuran had used in to tame him. But now that he was whole with his brother again he was no longer a vampire but not entirely human, just like me. I knew all about the story of the Cursed Twins and I knew he knew all about my own little shadow, the imprint of my sister.

But at least he had a part of his brother left behind within him, all I had was a piece of jewellery and my own pain, my own blood splattered visions.

"Aria, it's a pleasure to see you here." My Uncle smiled at me, "To tell you honestly I didn't think you would come."

Embarrassed I turned my eyes away from the Hunter, Zero Kiryuu, which was proving difficult because he was so damn sexy. Lingering my eyes along the curve of his bottom lip I turned to my Uncle, "I gave you my word Kaien."

"Your uniform is in the other room, the Day Class wear black. I also have your class schedule for tomorrow Aria" The Headmaster continued, "Aria you have agreed to be a part of the Disciplinary Committee, here." He handed me the white arm band with the Cross Academy insignia.

I took it and he handed me a small slip of paper, my eyes scanned the sheet, my name was neatly printed at the top of the schedule, printed in bold script;

**ARIA ROSE, ENTERING DAY CLASS (ADVANCED PLACEMENT)**

1st hour- Sociology 101

2nd hour- Chemistry (Advanced)

3rd hour-Biology (Advanced)

4th hour- History

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour-Latin and Languages

6th hour-Calculus (Advanced)

Glancing back up at my Uncle, I raised a slender eyebrow, "Sounds great." I said my voice flat and emotionless.

Zero behind me couched into his palm, apparently trying to cover a laugh, Kaien began to massage his temples with his fingers, "Please Aria, don't make this any harder on me."

My hazel eyes narrowed as I stared at my Uncle, "My apologise I can't be more cheerful." I snapped while running my fingers along the slender chain around my neck and rolling the pendant between my fingers, becoming agitated.

Heat spread along my neck, I could feel the Zero's eyes boring into my back but I refused to turn around, no matter how much I just wanted to stare into those endless lavender eyes. Clearing my throat, I turned to the door, placing my fingers tips against the wood grain, my silver polish glinting in the half light. My coat was tight around my body, and the cool blade hidden against my back caused me to shiver.

"No one is asking you to be cheerful." Kaien muttered as he pushed up his glasses.

I shot an annoyed look over my shoulder and froze as Zero's amethyst eyes caught mine for a second. Heat spread through my very core and for once my markings didn't burn, they become cool, no longer harmful. Heart beating faster as I continued to stare at him, I turned the doorknob and stumbled into the waiting room, shutting it quickly behind me. Leaning against the door, I pressed my hand against my chest, trying to calm the thumping of my heart.

Sliding down the door, my legs buckled beneath me, my breathing hitched as I remembered those endless lavender eyes, it was like I was falling into them and crazily enough, I never wanted to be pulled out.

"Aria, pull yourself together, he's just a guy." I whispered angrily to myself, praying that the men behind the door wouldn't hear me berating myself.

I lifted my head, smiling up at nothing; remember the small smile that had tugged upon his lips when I had glanced his way. And the way he had supressed a laugh when I had spoken to my Uncle. Leaning my head against the door, I closed my eyes, envisioning a pale face, with messy silver hair falling into his eyes, and his eyes- the endless field of lavender.

**READ & REVIEW: **So I apologise, but this is not my best writing, even I am disappointed but I want to keep moving along with the story. Let me know what you think?


	6. Chapter 5: Cravings

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

_Note:_ Zero Kiryuu's P.O.V (of Chapter 4: Silence, with some new information).

**Chapter 5: Cravings**

My throat was dry: I could feel the twinge of pain; that was signalling the beginning of bloodlust- I hadn't had human blood for as long as I could remember. I could feel a headache coming too, I massaged my head in annoyance as the Headmaster continued to babble. Annoyance was about to spill over when I actually caught what he was saying to me…

"I feel sorry for the girl." Headmaster Cross mused slowly pushing up his glasses.

"What are you saying?" I asked my voice thin.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I have been saying for the past hour?" he asked.

I glared at the Headmaster as he shifted papers on his desk, "No." I answered honestly.

Headmaster glanced at me and back at the papers, "My niece is joining us at Cross Academy. Her name is Aria Rose…"

My head snapped up, staring at Kaien, "The Angel Arias" I questioned.

"Do not ever repeat that name again." Headmaster snapped his eyes flashing, I uncrossed my arms and stared at him.

I was frozen in both equal parts shock and surprise, there was no way that the legendary Aria Rose was coming to Cross Academy, the Rose Clan were the most powerful Vampire Hunters that the association had ever gained, far more skilful than Kaien or even myself. Something tugged at my heart, knowing that she had had to dispose of her turned sister, I had a choice and a willing twin to protect me but she didn't- have a choice that is. It was either kill or be killed, and a part of me pitied her for it.

"She has certain abilities, as she will be your Disciplinary partner, you will probably figure it out faster that way." Headmaster said a knowing smile on his face.

I glared daggers at him, I tugged on the blood coloured tie that was fastened around my neck, and I tugged on it slightly to allow room to breathe. I didn't need it for that reason but Headmaster was staring at me in concern so I undid the top button as well and ruffled my uniform a little to make it look normal. He seemed displeased about my blatant attempt to hide the fact that I was suffering.

"Zero, are you…" he was cut off by a polite knock on the door, he gave me a look to say we would took later, "Come in." was what he said to the closed door.

Hair the colour of chocolate was streaked through with shimmers lighter tones fell to her lower back, and appeared to curl around her body. Her bangs were messy and framed her delicate face; she had skin the colour of pale gold and lips as bright as a pink sapphire. Her eyes were as bright as emeralds, with cool sapphire blue and liquid gold/ bronze tones- like that of a peacock feather.

She was wearing a black coat and skinny jeans along with cute black boots. She was without a doubt a very unusual human, because no human can be that beautiful. But she too gave off a strong aura of power, I tasted the air- the scent of vanilla seemed to come off her skin but her blood didn't smell disgusting, it was sweet, a tantalising scent. My throat twinged in pain and I forced out a strangled couch.

Beautiful eyes turned to stare at me and she didn't look away, not once, I swallowed wondering if I screamed vampire, Headmaster saved me by clearing his throat loudly. Mesmerizing eyes turned away from me and it was almost like a spell was broken. Truly she was Aria Rose, the Angel Arias.

Lavender eyes noticed the curious pendant that hung around her throat as the strange crimson crystal caught the light and sparkled inside the golden curlicues- it reeked of roses and blood, perhaps her sister's keepsake?

"Aria, it's a pleasure to see you here." Headmaster said smiling at the girl, "To tell you honestly I didn't think you would come."

Her gaze turned away from me once more a light sprinkling of blood colored her cheek in embarrassment. "I gave you my word Kaien." Her voice was somber.

"Your uniform is in the other room, the Day Class wear black. I also have your class schedule for tomorrow Aria" The Headmaster continued, "Aria you have agreed to be a part of the Disciplinary Committee, here." He handed her the white arm band with the Cross Academy insignia.

Kaien seemed to be dismissing everything she said but I wondered if it was because she may explode in anger at everything if he didn't, she seemed a lot like me actually. I smiled to myself as her strange coloured gaze scanned the sheet of paper with her class schedule, I had a feeling she would be in all the same classes as me, which would mean this year will be quite interesting.

Her peacock eyes glanced back up at the Headmaster, while she raised a slender eyebrow, "Sounds great." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

I couched into my palm, attempting unsuccessfully to cover a laugh. Kaien began to massage his temples with his fingers, "Please Aria, don't make this harder on me."

Knowing this was a family meeting of sorts I felt a little out of place but I noticed the way her back tensed and her shoulders began to tremble, "My apologise I can't be more cheerful." She snapped while running her fingers along the slender chain around her neck and rolling the pendant between her fingers, her countenance agitated.

Running my gaze along her body, she seemed graceful and poised even though her voice told of the truth, that on the inside it was like she was going to fall apart, each piece of her being being broken and scattered like leaves in the wind. I could see blood burning along her neck in her agitation, tilting her head she caught herself before turning to look at me again.

A small smile tugged on my lips when I realised she was using a lot of self-restraint to stop from turning to glance at me at that moment.

Clearing her throat she turned to make her way to the opposite door that led to the small seating room where her uniform lay in wait for her. She splayed slender tanned fingers onto the wood grain, cracked silver polished glinted off her nails in the half light of the afternoon that streamed in from the window. Her body shifted slightly as her hips curved to turn but she paused as Kaien spoke gently:

"No one is asking you to be cheerful." Kaien muttered as he pushed up his glasses.

Aria shot an annoyed look over her shoulder and her body stilled as her peacock eyes met my dark lavender ones. Heat spread through my body as those eyes bored into me as if she were seeing well into the depths of my tortured soul.

Lavender eyes hungrily committed every detail of her face to memory, the curve of er lips, the sparkle in her eyes and the sad expression she wore.

Without looking behind her, her fingers sought out the doorhandle. Her fingers trmbled as they made contact with the metal and with a quick twist the door flew open beaneath her touch. She whirled around and practically stumbled into the waiting room, shutting it quickly behind herself. I heard her body hit the door as she leaned against it, and the strange thumping of her heart roared in my ears.

I wondered in Kain knew she may be losing it on the other side of the door, but something told me he was completely unaware of the true fragility of the girl on the other side of the door.

Crossing my arms once again I turned to Kaien a sour look on my face, "What were you thinking?" I asked.

"What do you mean Son?" he asked all innocence.

I ignored his attempt to annoy me and just stared at him like he was stupid, "Why did you allow her to come here with a bunch of Vampires lurking around the corner?" I asked my voice filled with distaste as I thought of those monsters in human form.

For once, Kaien was at a loss for words, unsure how to proceed next. I became momentarily distracted as I heard the whispered voice of the girl through the door, thanks to my heightened hearing as what I was:

"Aria, pull yourself together, he's just a guy." She whispered to herself angrily.

I tried not to smile but then frowned, I wasn't just a guy. I was something not entirely human and I was hoping that she may already know that… My throat burned with the lingering sweet vanilla scent that had perfumed the air as she walked, I hoped that it wasn't her blood, because I wasn't able to see any wounds but the scent was too powerful to seductive not to be anything but blood.

My body had already begun to yearn for it, her sweet blood. And I was beginning to fear that Ichiru's blood was beginning to wear off and I was becoming a Level-E once more. The animalistic part of me craved her, desired her, not just for her blood, but for all of her.

**READ & REVIEW: **The Angel Arias thing popped into my head when I was writing Zero's P.O.V, so I apologise if it seems kind of random but I hope it may become something a little more important as the time goes along. And it seems that though Ichiru sacrificed himself, that Zero may not be entirely healed…

Tell me what you think of this and if I should keep writing?


	7. Chapter 6: Despair

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

**Chapter 6: Despair**

Running my fingers over the expensive material of the uniform, it was predominantly black along with the intricate white lining design. The uniform appeared to consist of a black jacket, simple white dress shirt, a red ribbon to be used as a tie, a very short black mini skirt and dark grey over the knee socks with lace along the edges and little black bows of the side. It also appeared to be adorned by a customized rose insignia and cuff links, it was strangely gothic for a school- my sister would have adored it.

Not allowing the tears to spill down my cheeks as I thought about my sister I slowly took of my own clothing, tossing the jacket to the floor. Tugging my dagger form the back of my pants, I laid it on the table, noticing the way it glinted in the artificial light, sinister and waiting for the blood of another vampire. Pulling of my jeans I stood in the middle of the room, scantily clad in my black lacy underwear, running my fingers along the ridges of my upper arm marking I sighed.

My fingers spread cooling energy through the marks, stopping the burning sensation in its track. I slowly began to regulate my rapid breathing but I couldn't control the fast beating of my heart when I thought about it. About the fact that there were only very thin walls between me and the handsome man Zero. But there was something about the Hunter that still wasn't normal, even though his twin's blood had made him human again there are just some things you can't come back from unscathed.

Glancing back at the gothic uniform my cheeks warmed in a faint blush, I awkwardly hugged my partially naked body; I was worried to put on such a sexy uniform.

Tugging on the short hem of the skirt, I was attempting to hide the golden hilt of my blade that sat snuggly on the little black band around my upper thigh. The lacy black band held the dagger in place. I felt uncomfortable with the thought of others being able to see the weapon peeking beneath the miniscule skirt. But I had to admit, my legs looked long and slender with the over the knee socks and skirt.

Throwing open the door I attempted a sigh, but I knew it was more lopsided than cute, "Already!" I called as I cocked my hips sassily as I sauntered out of the doorway, crossing my arms over my breast and feeling the cool touch of the pendant.

My cheeks were still flushed in embarrassment but as Zero's amethyst coloured gaze roamed over my body, my cheeks darkened and my heartbeat picked up. I watched in surprise as his eyes widened and he glanced away, touching his throat in pain. I narrowed my peacock coloured eyes as I caught that painful gesture, wondering if it meant what I thought it did. I stared at him and my vision began to swim, a strange light began to dance around Zero and shifted until it began to glow as pale as the silvery moon.

My lips parted at the strange occurrence and a gasp escaped my lips.

Purple and wine coloured gaze turned to me with concern; I lowered mine to the floor, "So we better go do our job." I said as I stalked out of the office, pulling the white band with the Hunter's insignia onto my upper arm.

Covering through the material my markings which began to burn dully like embers in a fire place, the one on my back tingled slightly. I was attempting not to squirm in discomfort as I could hear the loud footfalls of Zero stalking behind me in annoyance. I didn't want him knowing what had happened to me because I wouldn't be surprised if he too labelled me as a threat as I had done myself.

After all I had never met another person that could say after they killed their sister they had become branded like some kind of animal with accursed symbols decorated wine vines and flowers.

Leaving the Headmaster's office building we continued on our way to the Moon Dormitory to escort the Night Class to the Academy building, vampires of all things. Scowling at nothing as I trailed behind the Hunter as he led the way, I wasn't concentrating on my surroundings, knowing I would become face to face with the reason why my sister had been made a monster. And I was unsure if I would be able to stop myself from attacking them.

My gaze lingered upon Zero, his broad back stiff as if he were aware of my gaze; I tipped my head to the side watching the way the waning light captured upon the fine strands of his hair, glittering like burnished silver. I wondered if it would be as soft as silk, the dark Hunter's mark was stark against the pale skin of his exposed neck. His black jacket fluttered behind him in the wind, as it was unbuttoned, exposing his vest and tie.

As I was staring I got a good look at his uniform too- I noticed the male version of the Day uniform was similar to that of a formal suit; it mainly consisted of: a black vest, a white dress shirt, a red tie, a pair of black dress pants and a black jacket. I noticed his uniform was also customized with the white lining design; it was also customised with rose buttons and cuff links.

I heard the screaming of girls before we saw them, as I rounded the corner after Zero I entered a world of chaos. Whole herds of screaming girls and boys even were standing around the Moon Dormitory gateway. I sighed in annoyance, this job was going to be harder than I thought, I was so fixated on the idiots in front of the gates I nearly walked into Zero. I stopped in my tracks; he had his hands in his pockets and was just casually standing there. I waited for him to do something but he didn't move, I huffed in exasperation and walked past him.

"Disciplinary Committee- move out!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

All eyes turned to me, there were all blazing like the devils, in annoyance and anger, then confusion.

"Who is she?" "I have never seen her before!" "What does she want?" – from the girls and "So pretty…" from the guys.

I stood my ground and stared them all down, I may look like a normal girl but I was as cold and lethal as the winter when I wanted to be. I watched in surprise as all the people in the area formed two perfect straight lines, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Night Class (vampires) but doing it in a reserved fashion.

Zero walked up beside me, I couldn't look at him, but I had a feeling he could hear my racing heart. I sneaked a glance at him and sure enough his head was to one side as if listening intently and his lips were in an arrogant smirk. Before I had a chance to slap the smile off his face, the gate's swung open revealing several extremely good looking people. Two in the center caught my attention, a petite girl with long brown hair and chocolate colored eyes- Yuki and the male with dark hair and crimson colored eyes- Kaname.

I noticed Zero tensed beside me; in a strange sense of compassion I shifted my body to shield him; the girl stared at me and then glanced away- strange a vampire that didn't realize how powerful she was compared to me. It seems that Kaname had not been completely honest with her- she was completely defenseless. Surrounding him was his closest and most trusted allies, Aido, Akatsuki, Ruka, Senri, Rima and Ichijo- all arrogance and beauty.

My father, during my Hunter training had told us all about Vampire Hierarchy; however, no one was as powerful as the Kuran Purebloods. I was curious to whether or not they knew who I truly was, the daughter of Adrian Rose, the most powerful Hunter family ever known to this world, and that I was his daughter, the _Angel Arias_.

"And who is the new sparrow to our prestigious academy?" A sugary sweet voice brought me back to the present. Blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes smiled at me suggestively, a hand reached for me but I swiftly jumped back - avoiding the vampires touch.

I could never live with myself if I allowed another vampire to touch me, especially Hanabusa, the Head of the Aido family. Nausea rolled along my stomach as the scent of ice and mint permeated the air along with the sickly sweet scent that always clouded around a vampire. I would rather stab myself with my dagger than feel the cold touch of his hand against my cheek.

Long strands of my hair fluttered in front of my face, obscuring my fear from the vampires gaze and my skirt fluttered slightly as I moved. The movement of my body displayed my dagger for an instant, I saw turquoise coloured eyes follow the movement of my skirt, starring at the Hunter weapon. I landed gracefully, a metre away from the vampire, he eyes me suspiciously and I lifted my head, brushing long chocolate strands out of my face and staring at him with my own peacock eyes.

His ice blue eyes roamed over my body causing a shiver to run down my spine, spreading delicious heat through me like a tongue of flame. His strange coloured eyes rested on the pendant around my throat, his eyebrow rose slightly. His lips pulled back in a fierce smile, grinning at me suggestively once again.

"Hanabusa, leave her alone." Zero's voice filled the silence that ensued, the vampires were shocked by my strange behaviour, but it was the humans that voiced their annoyance, I picked up something about Aido tainting his hands on my skin.

I glared and crossed my arms over my chest, "Zero!"

Dark purple eyes turned to glare at me; I narrowed my own eyes in response. The humans tittered in surprise at my boldness to stare down Zero- but I wasn't the first to turn away. The vampires glanced among themselves, and then Kaname spoke.

"Really now must you two bicker- we have to get to class." His voice was curt yet polite.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't speaking to you." My voice was emotionless; I smoothed my face of all expression.

I turned on my heels and walked away, Zero caught up to me; he took hold of my elbow and tugged me to a stop. "Hey, careful what you say to him. Don't provoke the vampires; I don't want them attacking you."

"Since when do you care about me? And I don't need your concern." My voice was sharp, I didn't mean to be cruel but if that got him to leave me alone, then so be it.

He released me, but I couldn't bring myself to see the pain on his face, "I will take them to class, and just go make sure no students are wandering around."

I ran from him, my skirt fluttering around my thigh, my long glossy hair streamed behind my back like a chocolate coloured river. Tear burning in my eyes knowing I had to be the personal bodyguard for these Vampires even though I wanted to bury my dagger into their chest down to the hilt- just as my sister had done to herself in despair rather than be a monster in human form. I was filled with despair with the knowledge of having to be so close to them to keep them safe.

**READ & REVIEW:** Hope you like the latest chapter and keep a watch out for the little Aido fluff, it won't be as obvious until later on. Much later on... I love Zero!

Tell me what you think and keep reading…


	8. Chapter 7: Beauty

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

_Note:_ This chapter will be from Aido's point of view, when he meets Aria and the other vampire's 'opinion' of her.

**Chapter 7: Beauty**

Dusk was coming; the day was slowly giving into the pull of the night. Slowly flicking my curtains back, I stared out the window, watching as the sinking sun spilled light across the sky, staining the usual blue sky a delicious shade of crimson. Holding the rough fabric of the curtains between my fingers, I pondered about what this night was going to bring. I had become aware of a presence, looming over the school, not necessarily dark but a powerful one.

Crisp late afternoon air wafted through the open window, washing over me, refreshing me almost. Breathing deeply, I caught the sweet scent of vanilla and something else, something darkly seductive. Inhaling the air, I smiled knowing my eyes had already begun to burn with their usual crimson lustre; the small flames of bloodlust began to lick along my throat.

Being as vain as I was I stared at myself in the floor length mirror that encompassed most of the wall beside my large comfortable bed. Vainly I appraised my tall, lean fairly-build figure, and adored my golden coloured curls. Unhappy with the way they sat against my brow, I ran slender fingers through the golden strands, pushing them back and ruffling them just so. My strange blue eyes sparkled back at me, not overtaken by the crimson lustre but their haunting electric blue.

Picking my Night Class jacket off my bed, I pulled it on, slowly buttoning it, fingers brushing against my bare throat lightly. Gazing at the completed uniform, I adored the black lining design, with the custom made rose buttons and cuff links. Shifting the jacket, I allowed it to fall just so over the matching white vest and I tugged down the sleeves of the silk black dress shirt. Tightening the tie around my throat, my eyes scanned my entire body, making sure there wasn't a single wrinkle in the immaculate uniform.

Turning away from my image I walked out the room, allowing the door to close with a loud echoing thud. The presence I felt earlier seemed to be moving closer. As if they were right here already, standing beside me, waiting for the right moment to strike. Shaking my head slightly I cleared my mind of those thoughts, there was nothing after me, or us, or anyone for that matter- at least I didn't think there was. After all, the dangers had passed, Rido was dead and the Vampire World was settling back into the past, doing absolutely nothing. Walking out of the moon dorms I made my way over to the other vampires, waiting at the Dorm gates to be opened and for us to be ushered to class by the Guardians.

Large black ornate gates stared back at me, taunting me. Barring me away from the bodies of the girls that stood there waiting for us, their veins filled with the beautiful elixir of our immortality. Blood. Running y tongue along my lips I smiled slightly, sifting my fingers through my messy golden locks. Akatsuki stood beside me, as different to me as can be, his hair was dishevelled and his uniform was in disarray, I didn't bother to say anything to him because I knew he didn't care.

Glancing around me I noticed the other's seemed a little fazed, perhaps they had felt that same strange presence but nobody mentioned it, not even Kaname did when he walked out the Moon Dorm with Yuki following behind. Ruka stared at Kaname possessively and Akatsuki shook his head, possible wishing Ruka would get over him already. Takuma was standing casually to the side with Shiki and Rima, whom I noticed the latter were sharing another packet of pocky.

"Disciplinary Committee- move out!" Hearing a new voice demand the screaming girls to leave the area was quite strange, she sounded about my age, but her voice held an unusual amount of power.

Through the large gate I heard the irate words from the girls, "Who is she?" "I have never seen her before!" "What does she want?" –and "So pretty…" from the guys, who practically sounded star struck.

We glanced amongst ourselves, wondering what was going on out there, in front of the Moon Dorms, it would appear that a new girl had entered into the midst and judging from the sense of the tension in the air, the others had noticed what she was from the scent of spilled Vampire Blood that lingered in the air as a soft breeze wafted it over to us, a Vampire Hunter, and a furious one at that, her dark aura could rival that of Zero's.

Smirking slightly I watched as the ornate gates swung open excruciatingly slowly, to reveal a large group of girl's standing perfectly in line, waiting for us to pass through, and hopefully acknowledge their puny existence. But to me the only thing I wanted from them was the delicious elixir that ran through their veins. But then I froze and my eyes rested on the beauty that stood slightly in front of Zero Kiryuu, almost protectively- I didn't like that.

Her hair the colour of rich chocolate tumbled down her back loosely, fluttering to the side lightly in the breeze. Her bangs were messy and obscured her strange peacock coloured eyes but what caught my attention was her scent, it was intoxicatingly sweet. Like rich vanilla, and sweet sugar with a strange aftertaste of roses. Somehow the rose scent didn't work with the rest, as if it were foreign. Pale gold skin glowed in the after light of the setting sun, she looked like a glowing candle, but her pink lips were parted in surprise as she took in the vampires, our beauty must have been astounding.

Making my way towards her, I smiled, "And who is the new sparrow to our prestigious academy?" I said in a sweet voice, ignoring the glares from the Hunter standing behind her. My blue eyes glittered as I reached out a pale hand, wanting to caress her cheek as a light flush appeared on them but she swiftly jumped back, avoiding my touch.

Fire burned in her eyes as she glared at me, her eyes shifting from my sparkling blue yes to my outstretched hand that reached for nothing. Watching with curiosity her once flushed cheeks were bleached of all colour as she stared at me in horror, realizing she just caused a scene.

Long strands of her hair fluttered in front of her face, obscuring her from view, I furrowed my brow in confusion she didn't look disgusted anymore, merely scared. My eyes roamed over her body hungrily as she moved, her already short mini skirt playing higher along her thighs to reveal a slender gold hilted dagger, I glared at the monstrous vampire weapon, the scent of vampire's blood oozed off it in a cloud. Embarrassed the girl brushed her hair out of her face and her peacock coloured yes pierced me with a strange look, I felt rooted to the spot.

My ice blue yes roamed over her body, taking in every gentle curve, very fluttering breath that escaped her lips and the stopped on her chest. I promise I wasn't being a pervert but a strange pendant caught my attention, the crimson coloured stone was encased in golden curlicues and threaded on a delicate gold chain, I breathed in deeply and realised that's where the foreign scent came from, the roses. Sliding my eyes along her collar bone and following the gentle curve of her neck I lifted them to her eyes, grinning at her.

"Hanabusa, leave her alone." Zero's voice filled the silence snapping my eyes away from the girl I glanced at him to notice his purple eyes blazing so I widened my smile.

"Zero!" I turned my eyes back to the girl to see her hands crossed underneath her small breasts, her pendant glittering against her skin.

Zero's dark eyes turned to the girl, earning her a full death glare and I watched in surprise as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. The humans surrounding us gasped at her boldness to stare down Zero and I supressed a smile when he turned his eyes away from her first.

Kaname spoke causing me to freeze, realising I could be punished for making a scene later on, "Really now must you two bicker- we have to get to class." I noticed his voice was curt yet polite.

The girl's dark eyes turned to him, her eyes narrowing slightly, "I'm sorry but I wasn't speaking to you." Her voice was emotionless and her face was devoid of all emotion, as if she had wiped it clean.

Angry titters ensued, mostly from Ruka voicing her opinion; I turned slightly as she spoke, "Stupid Hunter, who does she think she is?"

"Ruka." All Akatsuki said was her name but somehow that caused her to lower her fists and almost shrink before our eyes, her anger leaving her like a balloon losing all its air.

Chocolate hair whirled around her body as she turned away in annoyance and I watched as the Hunter laced his pale fingers around her elbow and tugged her to a stop. He mumbled something to her but I wasn't able to catch it from the disgruntled comments from the Human's their incessant screaming drowning out their conversation

Watching in satisfaction as she wrenched her arm free from the Hunter's grasp she ran from him. Her skirt fluttered around her thighs almost seductively exposing black lace. Her long hair flowed behind her, glinting like burnished gold in the last rays of the setting sun. My vampiric enhanced sight noticed a glimmer of tears that glistened from her eyes, tears? What had the Hunter said to her to extract such an action from the young woman?

Annoyance filled me at the fact that I didn't know because of these annoying humans who I might add, were still screaming. Watching in satisfaction as Zero sent a glare towards the screaming fan girls; they ran away screaming in fear about how they 'Didn't want to die.' But they still came here every afternoon, waiting for dusk to come just so they could catch a glimpse of us, the vampire. They really were a strange race, no self-preservation, and no desire to stay alive for as long as possible. All they did was wander around at night when others unlike us who could control ourselves, besides me, were roaming around.

Sitting behind the desk, I tried not to slam my head repeatedly as the teacher continued to drone on about the World War raging between Humans and Vampire, and how our history developed, blah. I knew this all already, I could probably teach better than him, after all I was a teenage master mind, or at least very intelligent, not to mention disarmingly handsome. Glaring at the desk, my eyes followed the grains and pattern on the wood, my eyes tracing the grooves that ran through the wood, to a human it would seem amazingly flat but to me it looked like poor craftsmanship.

Her presence skittered along my skin, glancing up I stared out the large window, watching her silhouette as she stood on the edge of the balcony. Her dark eyes staring into the classroom, as the moon moved out from the cover of a cloud, light eliminated her face, making her eyes appear to glow golden for a moment. Lifting my head slightly I watched as she turned, her hair swaying to the side as she jumped from the roof, the rustle of leave told me that she hadn't fallen but had landed in a tree, then the sound of running footsteps faded into the distance.

"Who is she?" I heard Yuki question Kaname.

Turning my head along with every other vampire in the room I waited for Kaname to speak, "The _Angel Arias._"

It was all Kaname said, but for all the vampires present that was enough, she was the Legendary Vampire Hunter, Descendant of the Rose Clan, she could kill us all in an instant if she wanted to, even I hated to admit it that Kaname may have some difficulty against her if she attacked him. But what made the most sense was why she had looked so heartbroken; I would too; if I had murdered my sister…

**READ & REVIEW:** I know it seems like I'm repeating stuff but I wanted to do other people's thought on the situation but from now on I won't have to do that now Aido and Zero have met Aria. I hope you like; please let me know if I should continue this.

Review; please tell me what you think…


	9. Chapter 8: Visions

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

_Note:_ I apologise for all my readers for not being able to update the story. Hopefully you will like this chapter, its Aria's first day at Cross Academy; there will be tears, fluff and stalkers…

**Chapter 8: Visions**

Cool morning sunlight filtered in through the window, through the miniscule crack of the curtain. Sunlight danced in the air, illuminating the darkness of the small white almost barren room. Lifting a single arm, I allowed the cool golden light to dance upon my arm, watching as if shifted strangely against the crimson markings. Warm, heavy sheets pressed down against my body, kicking them off I stood, the short night dress falling to my knees; the pink silk bright in the morning light. Flicking the curtain fully open I still couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful school that sprawled out across the landscape before me, as well as allowing my strange peacock coloured gaze to stare longingly at the dark, dense forest.

A single sigh of annoyance escaped my lips as it finally dawned upon me that this was considered to be my first day at the prestigious Academy, even though I had been forced to do my Guardian duties late into the night. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered those beautiful sea green eyes that had stared at me long and hard as he passed through the gate back into the Moon Dormitory, Hanabusa Aido. It seems that I had already piques the interest of the childish yet extremely clever Aristocrat; if I was not careful he may begin to find out the very secrets that I had struggled to hide all my life, like my ability; as my father had called it.

Pulling away from the large window I allowed the curtain to fall back into place, staring at the ground in the hopes that perhaps the floor would open up and I would be sent straight to hell for the sins I had committed against my sister and myself. But I guess that was wishful thinking, of all the things I had going on at the moment; a dead sister, a strange power and two young men who were trying the figure me out, I was more concerned about the day that loomed over my head than I was about Zero Kiryuu and Hanabusa Aido. And perhaps that may have been the beginning of my undoing.

Turning back from the window, I made my way to the barren but spacious bathroom. Stark white walls and furniture gleamed back at me, until it wasn't. Rivers of crimson blood began to slowly trail down the walls as I stared wide eyes at the horror a massing around me. Watching the way the crimson liquid began to stain the walls a scarlet red instead of its usual white. Feeling myself tremble in fear I became acutely aware of the burning sensation amassing from my shoulders and back, gripping my arms I allowed my nails to dig into my flesh. Trying to either wake myself up from this nightmare or to at least to redirect the pain from my strange markings.

Lifting my head up, my long chocolate coloured tresses slid along my shoulder, causing a slight shiver to run down my spine. Peacock eyes gazed back at me as I stared into the mirror, a single tear slid down my once tanned cheeks now pale. Following the glittering tear as it trailed down to my chin, and then fell from my face to the floor, the crimson blood had vanished leaving behind those now perfectly flawless white walls. Taking the folds of the pale pink dress I literally ripped it from my body, wincing at the frigid metal that nestled between my breasts, the gold had become ice cold during the night.

Sliding my uniform on, I adjusted the skirt, so that it fell over the dagger, hiding it from view. Tying the crimson ribbon around my neck, I couldn't help my fingers shaking remembering the strange vision of blood upon the walls moments before. Perhaps I was becoming insane, coming to this conclusion I never thought something much more sinister would be coming my way. Brushing my hair, I began to pin it up into a messy bun, turning my head the light danced upon the dark locks, illuminating the spun gold. Even though through all of this pain, I didn't want the normal humans to see my weakness, especially because if they were able to see it, then so too will the vampires.

Opening the door to my bedroom I was drawn to a halt as a girl stood there, her hand raised as if to nock slightly, "Oh, sorry. My name is Yori, the Headmaster asked me to show you to class." Her voice was low but sweet, she knew about the vampires as she was Yuki Kuran's best friend, if I wasn't mistaken. Her short light brown hair was messy and choppy against her chin but her strange hazel coloured eyes will filled with trust as she gazed at me, a smile playing along her lips as I stood there surprised.

Her uniform was impeccably worm with the correct boots, I smiled as my black ankle boots clattered against the hard wooden floors of the hallway, and the necklace I wore swung free against my vest, as I hadn't buttoned up my gothic looking jacket, "Thanks." I answered my voice quiet but grateful, I had no idea where I was supposed to be going. But a small part of me, that was extremely hard to ignore, was whispering to me about how much I had been hoping that the handsome boy with the lavender coloured eyes would have been showing me around.

Stopping slightly when we had finally made our way to the classroom door, I had already forgotten which hallway to turn down and how exactly to get from the Headmaster's personal lodgings to the main Academy building. "Thank you Yori," I muttered as I stood in the large open doorway, the sound of people gossiping and talking to catch up on what they had missed on the weekend filtered out to me as we stood there. Something was stopping me from walking through that door, because I knew I would be bombarded with questions about: who I was, did I have any family, why am I here, and the hardest question of all, why are you a Guardian?

Following behind the short brunette, a hush descended upon the classroom as I walked in; staring at the ground I followed the girl as she slowly made her way up the staircase to her seat. Politely saying hello, and how are you? to nearly every person she passed. This girl was kind and sweet, it was no wonder she was able to tolerate vampires so willingly without going insane. Brushing a loose curl of my fringe off my face, I froze as a set of feet stopped in front of me.

Lifting my head I stared at the girl that I recognised from somewhere, but then it clicked as she spoke, she had blonde hair, short and messy, "Where do you get off talking to the Idol like that?" her voice was sharp and full of annoyance and a hint of arrogance. There was a collection of whispered warnings as the girl stared down at me, her baby blue eyes hardened as she stared at me, from a few steps above. Without even pausing in my advances, I walked past here, but her arm wrapped around my wrists, "Don't ignore me, what you said to the Night Class was rude." Her voice was indignant, and full of hate.

I opened my mouth to speak but a calm voice answered for me, "Move." Was the single word he uttered but it sent a delicious shiver down my spine. Turning my head slightly I gazed into bright lavender coloured orbs. Blinking lightly he was so close to me I could feel the warmth of his body, his gaze never left mine until he glared at the girls fingers stopping me from moving on as they were secured around my wrist. Snapping his eyes to the girl he glared, her fingers loosened and she dropped my arm like she had been electrocuted.

Pulling my arm away from her I kept going ignoring the intense gaze of the other Hunter walking behind me, I paused at the end of the desk Yori was sitting in and slid into the empty space beside her, Zero kept walking his pace slow and even as he sat in the desk above us, "He's protective of you." Yori mused beside me.

Snapping my peacock coloured gaze to hers, she smiled at me knowingly, and "I don't see why he would be." I muttered turning my gaze back to the front, a shiver of pleasure running down my spine but knowing he couldn't feel anything for me. Not after how I had treated him too coldly, the memory caused me to wince slightly.

Turning on my heals I began to walk away from the vampires, Zero's footfalls could be heard behind me as he ran to keep up, taking hold of my elbow he had pulled me to a stop, _"Hey, careful what you say to him. Don't provoke the vampires; I don't want them attacking you." _he had spoken so sincerely as if he really did care about my well-being.

My answer burned in my mind like a white hot ember, _"Since when do you care about me? And I don't need your concern." _My voice hand been sharp and full of disdain, I didn't want to hurt him because he seemed so vulnerable to me but if that's what I had had to do to get him to leave me alone, then I guess I wouldn't pursue my own happiness.

Glancing behind me, Zero's lithe body was sprawled in the chair as he gazed out the window, amethyst eyes narrowed as he stared at the trees swaying in the breeze, as if he would rather be there than here, in this classroom. My hazel gaze roamed over his face, watching as he lifted his hand, placing his chin into his palm, with a bored expression flickering over his face. Freezing as his lavender coloured gaze turned to me, turning around quickly my eyes narrowed at the small but narcissistic smile that played along his lips, he knew I had been staring.

As the teacher strolled into the classroom almost ten minutes later, my eyes widened to saucers in shock. Toga Yagari stood before me, leaning his body up against the bored, his gaze flittered along the students and then rested on me for a moment. He had trained both me and my sister, while my father was away in combat against vampires, he had almost helped me specialise in armed combat with the weapon that was strapped snuggly to my thigh. His long hair was the same black as usual and his pale purple eyes were as sombre as usual. He was even wearing his cowboy style hat indoors, but I noticed the scar on the right side of his chin was still there, as was the strange mast covering his face from when he had protected the man behind me from a vampire attack.

His lips pulled up in a sadistic smile as he spied me, trying to slid further down the seat I shifted uncomfortably against his scrutiny, knowing that he knew all of my secrets, and I meant _all_ of them; my father had trusted this man as much as he had trusted his daughters so he knew about our Bloodline, but I was hoping that he had yet to confided in anyone else about it, otherwise I would be dead within days. Especially if someone like Kaname Kuran found out about what the Rose Clan were able to do, and my the 'clan' I meant me, because I was the last living descendant of this unimaginable power. I was alone.

He stood abruptly, his gaze snapping away from me, "It seems we have a new student, perhaps you should introduce yourself to the class." His gaze returned to me a small smile playing along his lips as he watched me rise uncomfortably to my feet.

Standing I lifted my head glaring down at the Hunter standing before me, Zero's gaze was fixed on my back, I could feel his lavender eyes boring into me, "Aria Rose." I said without a single smile or a wave, I wasn't here to become friends with these people, I was here to 'find closure' as my mother stated, but for me perhaps this would all turn out to be- revenge…

**READ & REVIEW:** I'm so sorry for not updating this so long but I just couldn't find the inspiration, but now you have it; her tear as she saw the blood, the fluff between her and Zero is getting intense and it seems she has made a human enemy, who wants to see more from the creepy stalker girl?

Sorry if this seems a little jumbled and unorganised the words were flowing right onto the page, oh and the strange power she has as her Blood lineage will tie into the Angel Aria thing, I think…

So anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter…


	10. Chapter 9: Lies

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

_Note:_ This chapter is following on from the last, so it is still her first day at the Academy, and perhaps she will begin to learn Zero's issue…

**Chapter 9: Lies**

The silence that ensued from my cold front was awkward and intense, as half the class stared at me in awe and the other half (mainly the girls) glared at me openly. The blonde girl that has stopped me at the beginning of the class leant over to a friend and whispered something; their smiles turned to me caused my body to tense up. And I thought vampire were going to be the least of my problems but maybe the humans as it were, were going to be a hell of a lot worse to deal with. Shifting my attention, I turned my gaze back to the teacher, but his smirk didn't provide me with an escape.

Facing the front, my eyes bored into the board, somewhere above Yagari's shoulder so I didn't actually have to look at him. I didn't think I would be able to handle the smug look of amusement on his face as I stood their awkwardly, unsure whether or not I should just sit down or say something else, because these people _really_ wanted to hear my life's story. Just standing there I flicked my gaze down to his face, and I was right. His pale purple eyes were filled with amusement as his lips twitched at the corner, fighting off a smile. Narrowing my eyes dangerously at him, he lazily lifted a hand, hushing the class and staring at me.

Allowing me to sit down, sliding back into the seat, my skirt hitched higher along my thigh, the short blade stark against my tan skin as the black sheath glittered in the early morning light that filtered in through the high windows. Out of the corner of my eyes I watched with some surprise as Yori glanced at the blade strapped to my thigh, she stared at the wrought gold hilt. Her eyes flicking up to my face as her lips slowly parted in surprise as if she were about to ask something. Slowly and obviously I pushed my skirt down so that it now completely covered my Anti-Vampire Weapon and my shoulders tensed as she turned away.

Something flickered in the depths of her eyes as she saw the slight tightening of my shoulders, she let it go and turned back to Yagari as he began to class, sliding her chin into her hand. Her pen idly twirled over the page as if she was too distracted to write anything down. Awareness skittered along my skin as a light twinge of pain ran from my upper arms to my back as my Marks made themselves known twice already in the space of an hour. The pain intensified and I shifted uncomfortably in my chair wanting to tear at my skin with my nails, or something a little more scarring.

My fingers twitched over my weapon, wanting to pull it out and do something, anything that may distract me from the strange pain. It was different this time, usually the pain danced along the surface of the skin but this time it was far more painful, the pain ran deeper than I had ever experienced. It was like the fire was flickering in my very bones now. It felt like it was tearing at my soul. Closing my eyes I tried to regulate my breathing so I wouldn't begin to breathe in panted gasps, my eyes flew open as I choked off a gasp of pain; as the fire peaked leaving me just as quickly as it had appeared.

Several pairs of eyes turned to stare at me, but only Yagari's and Yori's were filled with concern, I was too afraid to turn to look at Zero but I could feel his gaze against my back, or more accurately somewhere near my neck where my pulse was obviously beating erratically. Whispers sprung up around the class as more gazes were fixed on my face, I could only imagine I was as pale, as well a vampire. Unclenching my fingers my lips twitched as I forced myself not to cry, especially in front of all these people that possible already considered me such a freak.

Silence ensued until Yagari spoke, "Aria, are you alright?" there was a double meaning behind his words, something I had learned to pick up. His gaze was intense as he was staring over his shoulder, his hand raised to the board as if he had been about to write something before he had almost sensed the shift in the class demeanour.

My fingers twitched on the desk as I tried to relax, "Sorry, uh…" I didn't know what to say, all eyes were on me and I slowly began to panic, hysteria bubbling inside me as several eyes narrowed and the blonde girl began whispering to her friend.

A soft yet warm voice filtered down from the top of the class, sending a delicious chill down my spine "Aria fell over yesterday during duty, she probably put too much pressure on her wrist." He said smoothly, my heart beat stopped for a moment over his lie.

Turning my head to the side bright hazel eyes met cold lavender ones, even though he had lied for me, he probably still hated me. My lips curved up in a half smile to him, showing my thanks. His eyes bored into mine for a moment something flickered in those bright purple depths. Sighing I knew he wanted an explanation but I wasn't so sure I was ready to tell him anything yet. Seeing the wavering confusion in my eyes he turned away his gaze turning back to the window. His pale silver hair caught in the light, shimmering like a liquid pool of moonlight.

A cough caused me to turn back around as Yagari stared at me, his eyebrow raised in surprise at the way Zero had jumped to save me not only from embarrassment but possibly having to spill the truth, and sometimes the truth was meant to stay hidden. Nodding my head I smiled, "I was walking and I tripped over a twig. I should have known not to throw out my arm." I mumbled as a light dusting of pink danced along my cheeks, I wasn't good at lying but I was better at keeping secrets, so hopefully he wouldn't be able to through my smoky façade.

Pale eyes pierced me and I tried not to squirm in discomfort as he survey me in that way he used to when I was younger and lying about the fact that I had practised. But apparently he decided against causing a scene as he resumed making notes on the board, the black ink sending spider like threads along the board. My vision swam but I blinked my vision clear and smiled at Yori as she stared at me in concern. To prove my point I rubbed my wrist gently with a shrug and mouthed the word _Klutz _to her. She seemed satisfied and began to take notes for the class, turning my head I stared back at Zero to meet his gaze and this time we both turned away.

Another hour passed by slowly and in this time I forced myself not to turn around and loose myself in those mesmerizing lavender pools. After class, the usual cacophony of leaving students met my ears as chairs were scrapped back and books were closed with a resounding snap, picking up my stuff I turned to Yori an apologetic smile on my face, "See you in a minute." I said. Leaving her behind before she could protest but I think she already knew where I was going.

Rushing after the retreating figure of Zero I had to run to catch up, focusing on making myself unseen I followed him stealthily. Unfortunately he already heard me coming, he whirled around so that his open jacket flapped in the make shift breeze and his silver hair danced upon his brow. "What do you want?" he almost snapped.

His words cut me more than my knife could, stumbling to a stop I stared at him in shock, "To…uh…" I mumbled, turning my gaze away from him, a light blush appearing over my cheeks. His gaze bored into my face as if he really just wanted to leave, turning back I met his gaze straight on, "To say thank you for covering for me, but I guess I shouldn't have bothered." I snapped my voice filled with annoyance at my stupidity. Of course he still hated me; I mean I hated me too.

Lavender eyes widened in surprise as he mumbled something under his breath, I raised an eyebrow so he repeated himself, "Don't worry about it." He said his voice quite.

Caught by surprise once again he became the man I had first seen, the one that had been concerned about my safety, something fluttering in my chest. Almost like a butterfly beating its wings against a cage, longing to burst free. But as usual I stamped the emotion down pasting a bright smile on my face, "So I guess I will see you tonight," a look of confusion flitted along his face, "at Guardian Duty." I finished lamely. My cheeks burning, wondering what else he thought we could be meeting for.

He nodded slightly, a small smile appearing on his face and my heart throbbed at how devastatingly handsome he was, "Sure…" he trailed off as if he wanted to say more but he didn't bother. Turning away I began to make my way down the deserted corridor but was stopped as I felt his warm fingers wrap around my elbow, "Wait." He didn't demand it but it wasn't really a question either.

Standing still I felt him move in behind me, close enough that if I even moved so much as an inch I would be in his arms but I held still, not daring to turn and look at him, "What is it?" I asked embarrassed about how my voice came out slightly breathless.

He didn't release me but he also didn't pull me into his embrace, much to my displeasure, he just stood there for a moment as if considering his options, "What really happened to you in class?" he asked me, the question so innocent to him sent a racing pain straight to my heart, I would never be able to tell him the truth, ever. It would get me killed and he would never want to be close to me ever again.

If I told him the truth, about where the pain truly came from he would toss me away and stare at me as if I were a monster so I did the one thing I knew I was never good at, I lied. Swallowing I started, my voice cracking, only adding emotions to my lie, "When I was younger I was attacked by a Level-E, and well some wounds never heal."

It wasn't completely a lie but it was to me, how different the truth was but I guess saying: _I was attacked by my sister, and killed her to save myself. And there are these weird symbols on my arms and back that every now and again flare up in excruciating pain. You just witness it during class so usually I would thrash and scream because of how intense it is._

Something told me he would either think I was lying or completely insane but then again I knew what he had gone through, taking his Twins sacrifice that sealed away the Monster inside of him, so maybe he would believe me. His grip tightened on my arm but it wasn't painful it was reassuring, "I promise I will try to protect you from those disgusting monsters, I…" he paused his voice becoming choked off. Or maybe not…

Releasing me, we stared at each other in surprise as an almost charged atmosphere descended upon us, the sound of a slamming door caused me to jump, "I have to go find Yori…" I mumbled lowering my gaze from his intense lavender orbs. My heart thudded in my chest as he stared after me as I hurried off, turning back before I disappeared around a corner my eyes widened in shock as once again his fingers curled around his throat and an almost pained moan escaped his full lips.

Leaning his head against the wall I disappeared around the corner, the haunting sound of his moans of pain following close behind me. Maybe his Twins Sacrifice wasn't enough, but I didn't want to think like that because if he fell back into Vampire Mode- I would have to kill him. The thought curled in my stomach as I hurried down the deserted hallways, carving to be outside and to run. And to never stop running but I had a duty and this time I wasn't going to fail…

Even if a part of me was beginning to think- I may have to kill Zero Kiryuu.

**READ & REVIEW:** Sorry for once again having a disorganized Chapter but I wanted both of them to become more suspicious of each other because it won't be any fun if they have that perfect romance… But then again don't count of our favourite Playboy Idol!

He is suspicious because he lied for her but she won't tell him the truth. And she is suspicious because he may be falling back into a Level-E… How will this play out? Read to find out and please review…


	11. Chapter 10: Wonder

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

_Note:_ This Chapter is from Aido's P.O.V, just something fun I thought up. I just need to add a few filler chapters so this might be a little out of place but yeah… hope you enjoy anyway.

**Chapter 10: Wonder**

Stretching languidly, a yawn escaped my lips. Staring at the window my sea blue eyes stared at the bright crescent moon that adorned the night sky in all its beauty, nothing could rival such a magnificent thing. Lazily clouds drifted past the moon, creating a haze over the forest landscape that sprawled around the Academy. As the clouds drifted across the moon, the silvery rays illuminated a slender frame that stood precariously on the turret of the rooftop. An extremely short black under tulle skirt fluttered around her shapely thighs as she stared down at the Academy grounds, one arms lying loosely against her side.

The black day class jacket she usually donned was held in her fingers against her back so that her white silk sleeves were bare and I could see the definitive curve of her chest through the tight vest. Her hair, much to my disappointment was still pinned up in a messy pony tail; I liked it loose around her shoulders so that it could curl around her slender waist. But the way her neck was bared was just as appealing, and only a few curls brushed against the nape of her neck. She shifted her weight slightly and the already short skirt played higher along her thigh only to reveal her sheathed dagger.

I swallowed slightly remembering the scent that lingered from it only a week ago, blood and roses. And not just any type of blood, powerful and strange vampire blood, with a hint of vanilla. Her scent lingered upon her own weapon and it confused me, until I had smelt her spilled blood upon her skin and clothes. Perhaps she had used her won weapon against her, but I had yet to figure out why. Glancing around I realised I wasn't the only one that had noticed her, Kaname's already strange crimson gaze was fixed on her in an almost possessive stare.

Even though he was a Pureblood, the look he was giving her made a shiver crawl up my spine, and not the good kind, I shuddered. Returning my gaze to the girl I watched as she tilted her head staring up at the crescent moon that seemed to hang in the sky like an illuminating light. A small smile tugged at her rose quartz coloured lips and she gazed longingly up at the sky. Something about her intense look caused something to pull at my heart; it was like she was longing to be set free from the bonds that secured her to this life. A light nightly breeze rustled through the leaves sending the small loose tendril of her hair dancing around her face.

Watching in fascination as she brushed a few stray strands from her face I watched as her body stilled, her gaze was turned to the left so I could no longer see the side of her face. Almost unnaturally fast she jumped from the roof; the whispering sound of rushing air through clothes drew most of the vampire's attention. A blush painted my cheeks. As she had jumped from the building her skirt had fluttered quite high, revealing lacy black underwear. I swallowed around a tight throat, trying to hide my embarrassment about seeing her undergarments but at the same time, a part of me wanted, desired to see more of her.

Standing slowly I took one step before Kaname's voice filtered down from the top of the classroom to me, "Aido, spill one drop of her blood and you will be answering to me." His voice was like ice cutting through my skin, nothing like the ice I controlled. These words were like a knife covered in blood, the blood was mesmerizing but the knife was to be feared.

Turning I bowed politely, "As you wish Kaname." I mumbled respectfully but I still left the classroom, claiming to my cousin Kain that I wanted to go for a stroll and no I would try not to do anything stupid but I don't think that he truly believed me. A secret part of me didn't even believe me but I wanted to find the strange girl and figure her out. She was like a puzzle and all I needed was that one last piece to complete the puzzle before me.

A secret part of me whispered that I may not be ready for the truth but I dismissed it, ignoring the knowing feeling in the pit of my stomach that maybe I was trying to fit myself in somewhere I was unwanted, but I had never been one to follow the rules. Throwing the doors open I sighed in pleasure as the cool night hair hit me square in the face the crisp scent of the night wind teased me as the light crunch of leaves beneath my feet assaulted my ears, along with the sound of the night creatures wandering the forest. Just as I was, the night was the time of the Vampires.

Silvery moonlight gave the forest an almost ethereal light, as everything was washed with beautiful greys, blues and blacks. A tree once beautiful in the sun was now radiant under the light of the moon; a bubbling brook once pretty in the day was magical at night. Night creatures called to one another and the answering calls of animals and bugs filled the air. But an intruding sound entered the once peaceful forest; a rustle of leaves, too loud to be an animal caught my attention to the right and further in front of me.

Sliding forward I kept to the shadows of the tress as whispered conversations reached me, "Really don't be such a baby." One girl hissed almost cruelly. A resounding whimper answered her harsh words. Skulking forward I peered around a corner and relaxed, as the sight before me unveiled.

A girl with short messy blonde hair was frowning at a girl that clutched an olden looking camera to her chest, while shaking her head back and forth in an answering no. "Just give me the camera and I can have those pictures by tomorrow." She mumbled, reaching out a hand as her fingers curled, in annoyance.

"But what if we get caught?" the other girl asked, her mousy brown hair was up in a messy ponytail, that bobbed as she shook her head.

Smirking to myself I stepped from the confines of the forest and watched with amusement as they both scrambled to their feet, "Idol!" they both gasped in surprised unison, my smile grew wider as I watched bright blushes stain their once pale cheeks.

The blonde girls pale blue eyes glittered as she stared at me, almost possessively. I have to admit it was kind of creepy, because she didn't seem like a very nice person even though she beamed at me now, gushing about how lucky she was to be seeing me. I tried not to narrow my eyes at that; she wasn't the one who was lucky.

"It's so nice to see you out here Idol." She gushed as the other glanced around furtively as if I had brought someone along with me, "What are you doing out here alone?" the other asked.

Shrugging my shoulders I smiled, "Class was boring so I wanted to go for a stroll, so lucky of me to come across such beautiful flowers." I practically purred. Their blushed darkened as they both stared at me in wonderment. Smiling I took a few stalking steps forwards knowing that my eyes had begun to glow a strange crimson lustre as I heard their pulse beating beneath their skin. Turning my gaze to the blonde I took her hand, smiling slightly.

Lifting her hand to my lips I allowed my mouth to open, revealing the slender fangs that had finally slid through in my desire for their blood, "Fangs?" the brunette squeaked as she dropped her camera and fainted, the blonde began to tremble in fear, I slowly turned her hand my fangs a heartbeat away from her skin. A flaring pain shot from my own hand and I dropped hers with a agonised shriek as I flung my hand around as if something had bitten me and was still lodged into my skin, the blondes eyes widened in shock and then she too fainted from the overwhelming memory of my fangs mere seconds from piercing her skin.

A rustle of leaves and then a slender form literally fell from the upper branches of the tree, "Aido." Her voice was colder than ice and sharper than a blade, in her hand was a medium sized rock, no larger than a quarter. I stared at my hand, it was unblemished because of my increased healing but a small smear of blood my otherwise perfect skin. I stared from the back of my hand and the small pool of blood to her fingers where she held the rock.

Narrowing my gaze I spoke, conscious of the fact that my fangs were still visible, "Did you throw a rock at me?" I asked annoyed yet filled with wonder at how stupid she could be.

Her stance was defensive, as she glared at me, her strange peacock coloured gaze staring into my own crimson coloured one, "And if I did?" she questioned her voice still cold but something flickered in the depth of her own harden eyes, almost as if she wanted to smile but was too furious to.

I moved with amazing speed and pinned her against the tree, "You really shouldn't have done that." I could feel her gentle curves pressed against my lithe body and I forced down a moan about how good she felt in my arms, even though I was restraining her. Staring down at her, I saw the pain cross her face, but it wasn't physical it was emotional. Leaning in close to her I inhaled deeply just at the curve of where her neck met her shoulder, "So sweet…" I mumbled.

I felt her trembling body stiffen against me as she struggled to move, but all she did was press herself closer to me, resting my head against her shoulder I relaxed against her. Her small gasp of shock filled the forest and her breathing hitched and changed coming faster, "If you bite me I swear I will hunt you down." She whispered into the night sky, her breath stirring the strands of my hair to tickle against my ear.

I smiled against her neck so that my lips only briefly touched her skin, I felt her trembled beneath me, "One can only wish for such a thing." I whispered against her throat. She whimpered and then I felt a something cold touch my temple, sighing I turned to stare at Zero as he pointed the Bloody Rose directly between my eyes.

"Release her or I swear I will shoot." His voice was far more like a glacier than hers could ever be, staring at him, I knew he wasn't joking. I noticed that he wasn't even paying attention to me, his eyes were locked on Aria, something flickered in those purple depths that I had never seen before, and it infuriated me. That he was looking at her with such wonder and longing, that she probably would have burst into flames. Releasing my hold on the beautiful woman I watched as she stumbled slight from both shock and terror.

Her hair was dishevelled and falling from her hair tie as she moved behind Zero, something about that motion annoyed me to no end. That she would run to the Hunter to protect her, but a nagging thought entered my mind, why hadn't she pulled out her knife? Zero lifted the gun but he paused to turn slightly to stare at Aria with shock, she was holding a fist full of his jacket and she was tugging on it, trying to get him to move away.

"Aido, what did I say about spilling blood?" the smooth voice like silk spilled through the air, followed by none other than Kaname Kuran, his eyes were narrowed as he stared at me. "My apologies Aria, you shouldn't have had to go through that…" he trailed off, nodding slightly to Zero.

Fear filled me but Aria spoke slightly, "Doesn't matter, one can only break so many times..." Then Zero moved his arm around Aria's slender waist and they vanished into the night.

Kaname looked at me thoughtfully, "What do you think about the girl, the _Angel Arias_?" he asked curiosity evident in his voice but he was silently staring at me as he did so.

I thought for a moment then turned ocean blue eyes to meet his, "She doesn't smell human." I whispered the only accompanying sound was the rustle of leaves. Kaname nodded his head slightly and then slowly walked away, without so much as a backward glance at either me or where the two Hunters had disappeared too.

If Kaname agreed with me, then what is she?

**READ & REVIEW:** Yes, excellent question Aido, what is she? He's supposed to be the smartest vampire ever and even he doesn't know. I guess you will have to read to find out. (Aria has been at the Academy for about a week, so there was a time-skip but a brief one, will make sense in the next few chapters). The next Chapter will be this through Aria's eyes, let's find out why she didn't pull out the knife shall we?

Please read and tell me what you think…


	12. Chapter 11: Fear

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

_Note:_ Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this is from Aria's P.O.V, on what she thinks of Aido. Does she really hate him?

**Chapter 11: Fear**

Frigid wind swirled around me, ruffling my loose hair and sending the short gothic skirt to lazily drift around my thighs. Lifting my head I gazed up at the starry night sky in all its beauty and splendour. Dark clouds drifted languidly across the moon, obscuring the bright silver crescent that adorned the sky. Clean midnight air filled my nose with the cold bight of late night frost, shivering slightly I lifted my foot, to swivel precariously on the edge of the balcony. After a whole week I had become used to this, watching the Academy grounds for intruders and those crazy fan girls that were obsessed with the Night Class. A shiver ran down my spine, after all this time I was beginning to think that maybe my sister was right.

Thinking, that maybe, these people may not be monsters, or well not entirely. I was scared though, even half admitting it to myself seemed like I was betraying her, my sister for even thinking that these people may be okay. But it had been the one thing she had tried to convince me of before she had been killed, by my hands. Clenching my fists, I swivelled on the parapet, to stare up at the moon lingering in the sky once again. Casually unclenching my fists I carelessly tossed my jacket over my shoulder, holding it loosely against my back.

Long tendrils of my hair danced around me in the playful breeze; even though I had thrown it up in a ponytail before duties it was beginning to escape the clasp. A few loose curls brushed against my bare neck and I shivered slightly, wondering how many vampires were watching me now. And knowing that one particular Aristocrat vampire, with strange sea blue eyes would be staring at my bare neck. Shifting my weight, I was conscious of my skirt lifting higher, but I was also sending a message to the vampires. My Hunters Weapon was clearly displayed; the sheathed dagger glittered dangerously against my tanned skin beneath the light of the moon.

I wondered if any of them had picked up the vampiric scent lingering upon my dagger. And better yet had any of them noticed my own blood had been spilled by the sharp blade. It was a thought that frightened me because if they knew that much, then perhaps my other weaknesses would become known to them. A slight shiver ran down my spine, I could fill the intense gaze of maybe two or three vampires against my back and realizing I had finally been spotted by the Night Class. Even though I had been hiding in the shadows of the balcony for at least an hour, they had only just noticed me. Without turning my head I tried to pick out the power of the ones that were watching me, Kaname Kuran was way too obvious, along with Hanabusa Aido. But then the latter was always staring at me with an intense gaze that frightened me more than the look of hatred the Ruka Souen sent my way.

Ignoring their intense stares I gazed longingly up at the sky, wondering if my sister may be watching down upon me and laughing at my predicament. Here I was a trained Hunter looking after these vampires though I had been trained all my life to kill them. My lips curved up in a small smile at the grim, yet ironic situation I was in. But I had made a promise to Kaien and I was going to see it through to the end, even if it was mine or theirs. Another breeze rustled through the treetops but with it came the slight sound of voices, and something else. Without conscious effort my body stilled, waiting for anymore indication or noise as to where they were.

Snapping my head to the side I saw the faint flash of light, but it dimmed as soon as it had gone off. Spinning my entire body around, I allowed myself to fall. The pressure of the air sent both my hair and much to my embarrassment the gothic skirt to fly upwards. Falling down I grabbed at the nearest tree branch, stopping my fall. Slowly releasing my fingers, I dropped to the ground. I prayed that the vampires and whoever else was around had not seen my black lacy underwear. Turning in the direction of the light I began to slowly but surely walk forwards, praying that I was actually going in the right direction.

A faint shiver ran down my spine as I slowly made my way through the dense forest surrounding the back of the school building. Thick trees grew in clumps, the darkness more absolute down here then it had appeared from a higher vantage point. Breathing slowly I was conscious of the air rushing in and out through my lips and wander to myself, how many other creatures of the night could hear my whispering breath. Silvery moonlight barely penetrated the thick darkness of the forest like area around me. Stepping slowly I froze as a stray tree branch or twig snapped beneath my foot.

Freezing in place I stood there for what seemed like hours but nothing jumped out at me, I was hoping that the vampires were still in class and whoever was out in the forest with me had not yet been caught by Zero. He could be extremely scary when it came to Fan Girls running around at night, trying and failing to get photos or even glimpse the beautiful Night Class Students that they pinned for. A part of me felt sick to the stomach when I heard then gossiping about how gorgeous they were and another, secret part of me agreed with them.

Maybe it was that small secretive part of me that with every chance I got I squashed down that had begun to whisper things about a particular golden haired Aristocrat. Things that made me smile but also cringe at but at the same time, like how I agreed with the screaming girls about how handsome he was. Pulling my thought away from the Idol of the night class I listened intently to my surroundings and hearing absolutely nothing. Becoming aware at the way the trees began to thin I wondering if perhaps I was about to happen upon a somewhat open clearing. The silvery moonlight was annoying now seemed to bathe the trees in an ethereal glow and I became aware of the distant sound of running water. Stepping slowly I became distracted by the sound, searching with my eyes I caught sight of the water glittering like mercury beneath the moon.

Sounds of a hooting owl caused me to gasp in shock; throwing my hand over my mouth I tried to smother the rest of my gasp of surprise. I had not been expecting that, but it seems I was not as alone as I had thought in this forest, after all the night time wasn't just for Vampires, other creature liked to stalk their prey silently in the night. I just hoped that nobody was stalking me this night.

A simpering voice caught my attention, only a few metres ahead of me, "It's nice to see you out here Idol." As another spoke almost at the same time, her tone breathless from shock perhaps, "What are you doing out here alone?"

Reaching down to the ground, I racked my fingers against the earth picking up a few loose stones scattered across the ground, hopefully I wouldn't need them but perhaps they would come in handy. Hefting one in my hand I slid the others silently into my pocket. Sliding forward I began to shimmy my way up a tree, only trying to get to the first branch so I could see them clearly without giving my position away.

Two girls huddled together for warmth, one with mousy brown hair who was furrowing her brow in confusion. And the other girls had short choppy hair; I narrowed my eyes in annoyance when I realized who she was. She was the same girl from my first day at school, the one who had tried to stop me from moving forward while lecturing me about the way I spoke to the vampires.

Like she would react that same way if she knew, rolling my eyes slightly my attention was caught by the handsome Aristocrat as he spoke, "Class was boring so I wanted to go for a stroll, so lucky of me to come across such beautiful flowers." He said the first part with a shrug of his slender shoulders with his hands casually in his pockets but the second part he practically said with a purr.

A delicious shiver ran down my spine as his voice, as smooth as silk but filled with the dagger of multiple daggers with every word and gesture from him. The girls blushed in pleasure at his endearment; I stiffened as he began to take a few stalking steps forward. Panic began to set in as his eyes began to glow with that strange crimson lustre, the two girls oblivious to the danger were attempting sultry smiles and batting their eyelashes like good prey. He turned his crimson gaze to the blonde as he gently took her hand, smiling mischievously as he did so. Lifting her hand to his lips he allowed his mouth to open revealing long slender fangs that had appeared from his obvious desire for their blood.

"Fangs?" the brunette squeaked slightly, turning my head to the side I watched in shock as she crumpled to the ground unconscious. Snapping my gaze back to Aido I could see the fear in the blonde's eye's; her pale blue eyes were practically crazed. His fangs were a heartbeat away from her skin, without much thought of my aim or what I was doing I quickly hefted the rock in my fingertips and flung it with all my might. Aido dropped her hand with an agonized scream as he flung his hand around comically as if something had bitten it. The blonde's eyes widened in shock and she too crumpled to the ground in a dead faint.

Shifting my weight slightly the rustling of the leaves caught his attention as I dropped gracefully from my hiding spot in the trees, "Aido." My voice was as lethal and deadly as the blade currently strapped to my thigh. His ice blue eyes trailed down to my hand where I had pulled a medium sized rock from my pocket, no larger than a quarter. Rolling it around in my fingers saw the shock on his face as he stared at my makeshift weapon. His eyes shifted to his own hand and my hazel eyes followed the movement to see a small smear of blood along the back of his hand. His gaze kept shifting from the back of his hand to my fingers and I tensed waiting for his attack but all he did was ask a simple yet stupid question.

"Did you throw a rock at me?" His eyes were narrowed to slits as his voice dropped a few degrees in warmth yet slightly filled with amusement.

Shifting my body I stood there in a slightly defensive position as I quipped back, "And if I did?" I questioned my voice still full of ice as I glared back at him. A part of me wanted to smirk at his stupidity but I tried to hide my amusement.

He moved with amazing speed and I gasped in shock as he pinned me against the tree, "You really shouldn't have done that." He mumbled against my ear. He was pressing his lithe body against me with his arm pressing into my throat cutting off some of my air. He moved his head back to stare down at me with a strange expression on his face as his eyes widened slightly, I wondered what he was seeing in the depth of my peacock coloured eyes. Fear, pain, hopefully he would only think it was physical. He leaned his head in close, the golden strands of his hair brushing against my cheek, tickling against my skin. His nose skimmed against the bare skin of my neck as he practically moaned, "So sweet."

I had been trembling moments before in fear, no in complete and utter terror at the thought of his fangs piercing my skin just as my sisters had. The fear was bubbling at the surface, about to explode out of me with a long drawn out scream, but his arm was cutting off most of my air. As his words finally entered my fear filled haze I stiffened against him. But all the managed to do was cause me to press even harder against his firm lithe body. My gasp filled the silence as my breathing quickened at how intimate we were in this moonlight filled forest but logic took over and I forced the words from my mouth, "If you bite me I swear I will hunt you down."

Practically forcing the words through my clenched teeth so that I didn't scream in terror he slowly relaxed his body against mine and his lips brushed against my throat. Much to my chagrin I let out a single whimper of fear, shutting my eyes closed I waited for that flare of pain that would cause me to fall off the brink of insanity straight into the dark depths.

**READ & REVIEW:** Cliff hanger of her thoughts, still have a little more to go before she is saved by Zero, what do you think will happen when she thanks him? And more importantly I'm still deciding HOW she will thank him…

_Quick question:_ Has anyone figured out why she didn't pull out her knife or was I too vague?

Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and yes I know I haven't updated in a while so please be nice and REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12: Protector

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

_Note:_ Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this is from Aria's P.O.V, on what she thinks of Aido. Does she really hate him? And how does she react to being saved by Zero? And what happens when they are alone, read to find out…

**Chapter 12: Protector**

Staring over Aido's shoulder I tried to forget. Forget about what had happened last time when I had been held like this, against my will. The remnants of her fangs inside of me still tore me apart, the animalistic way she drank my life's blood to allow her sustenance. The way her fangs had protruded grotesquely from her mouth, and her bright hungry crimson gaze. I had been trying to forget it all, and I knew I wouldn't. Even now the remnants from her attack still burned harshly against my upper arms and backs, the tattoos making them known in my moment of weakness. My moment of pain.

Waiting for what seemed like an eternity he briefly pressed his lips against the curve between my neck and shoulder, as cool breath tickled against my skin I couldn't help but to tremble, "One can only wish for such a thing." His lips brushed against my skin as he spoke the heat of his breath warming my bare skin.

A cold voice broke the silence and my fear of Aido, his voice was as deadly as it was desirable, "Release her or I swear I will shoot." My eyes flew open at his glacial tones; even I couldn't hope to reach such a level of fury, even towards the vampires. Even if the particular vampire in question happened to be Hanabusa Aido- the Idol of the Night Class. Violet coloured eye much to my pleasure were trained on me, conveying that he was apologetic for taking so long to get here.

Surprise cut through me at his intense stare, I never would have thought that I Aria Rose would ever have been so grateful that I had Zero as a somewhat unexpected protector. His cheeks were flushed slightly as if he had run a long way to get here in time before my blood had been spilled by the Aristocrat that still pressed up against me in desire to keep me still. But I knew he was able to feel the increased beating of my heart due to the fact that Zero was in the vicinity. Heat spread through me as Zero did not even glance at Aido, his lavender coloured orbs were only trained on mine.

His gaze so intense I could feel the heat travelling throughout my entire body, a light flush spread along my cheeks in both pleasure and embarrassment. Aido released me quite suddenly that I couldn't help the way my legs gave out as he was no longer holding me up. Stumbling slightly I moved away from him, terror filled me at the fact that he may still attack me from behind. And hoping that if he was even the slightest bit of a gentleman that he claimed to be he wouldn't even attempt anything quite so barbaric. Finally finding safety behind Zero I finally glanced up at Aido, his crimson gaze had no turned to the strange mesmerizing electric blue and he was surveying me with such curiosity and wonder that I lowered my gaze.

Messy strands of my hair danced around in the breeze as it had escaped the hair tie, I shifted uncomfortably knowing this situation did not bode well but a part of me wanted to claw at Aido myself with my bare hands. Flinching away from the thought I stood there disoriented and confused at my conflicting emotions, I wanted the Aristocrat Vampire to pay but I also didn't want to hurt him. And it didn't help my concentration that Zero was standing in front of me so protectively like a knight in shining armour. I didn't realise then that soon to me Zero would be switching roles. I watched in rising fascination and terror as Zero slowly lifted his Bloody Rose, aiming it straight for Hanabusa Aido.

Throwing myself forward I took a fistful of his gothic looking jacket and began to tug on it trying to pull him away, or at least distract him momentarily. I didn't know what I was going to say or do if I was victorious. Bright purple eyes stared at me in shock and wonder as my lips parted in surprise to stunned to speak at my strange behaviour. Silver strands of his hair fell into his eyes but I saw a flash of betrayal spark through his expressive eyes, shaking my head slightly I tried to pull him away. I froze in fear as another person entered the fray, someone that I hated above all the others, Kaname Kuran.

"Aido," his words slicked across the space between us as he spoke, like blood mixed with chocolate, both disgusting yet mesmerizing, ""what did I say about spilling blood?" Turning my head slightly I watched as the Pureblood narrowed his eyes at the handsome man standing in front of Zero. The Pureblood felt my gaze upon him and he turned with a slight smile upon his lips, "My apologies Aria, you shouldn't have had to go through that…" he trailed off the double meaning to his words were sadly not lost upon me.

He wasn't just apologising for Aido's behaviour, he was also trying to apologise for whoever had taken my sister from me by turning her into a vampire. With a slight nod to Zero he conveyed a message, which was unfortunately this time lost on me. Facing away from the vampires I gazed at Zero's back, "Doesn't matter, one can only break so many times…" I answered both of his apologies, he didn't smile at me then and I knew my message had been conveyed. I would never forgive him, them or whoever had been responsible for my sister's destruction.

A sigh escaped my lips as Zero gently slid his slender arm around my waist, securing me closely against his side. Turning me away from Aido and Kaname he swiftly led me away from the clearing and the horror of the past. Without any conscious thought I settled myself closer into Zero's embrace so that I was pressed intimately against my side. His brief intake of breath caused me to smile, so with a slightly bolder move I gently took his hand, sliding my own fingers between his. I knew he had turned his head down to glance at me but I kept my gaze straight ahead. Not really wanting to know how he was reacting to me.

His fingers were cool to the touch and I couldn't help but to marvel at how pale he was compared to my light golden tan. Gripping his finger tighter I tried to forget the way Hanabusa's lips had felt against my bare skin, so warm and inviting yet so terrifying. Because he hadn't meant it to be a lover's embrace, no he had meant something far more sinister by that gentle yet somewhat loving caress. The vampire had meant to spill my blood and taste me. I didn't know if it was true but if I gave him my blood, he would know my thoughts or at least my desires. A shiver ran down my spine at the violating thought, Zero thinking I was cold drew me even closer in his embrace.

What seemed like hours before I had walked this same moonlit path and it had appeared so menacing and terrifying, but now I felt safe? Was it because I wasn't alone, or was it because of the person I was with. Glancing up at Zero through my lashes I noticed the way his jaw was set, and the way his purple eyes darted from side to side as if waiting for something to jump out from the shadows. Closing my eyes I couldn't help but to relax in his warm embrace, it was like a breath of fresh air after being on high alert for enemies for so long, that now all of a sudden I could relax.

Lifting my no-longer trembling fingers I brushed them over the keepsake of my sister, the curls surrounding the crystal were cool to the touch even though it had been pressed against both Aido's and my body. A faint blush stained my cheeks at the thought of how close we had been cutting a glance to my side I wondered what it would be like to be pressed against Zero. As if having some inclination as to where my thoughts were heading Zero glanced down at me, a flicker of something in the endless depths of his eyes, amusement perhaps.

Turning my gaze away I spied the Headmaster's personal dwellings coming into view, the slightly more modern structure almost like salvation after this endless field of shadowed woods. Increasing my pace Zero released me from his side so that I could break free of the suffocating woods surrounding the school as soon as possible. Stumbling to a stop near the building I pressed my hand to my heart as the pain from my arms and back flared up once again, far more intense then I was used too.

A gasp escaped my lips and Zero was at my side in an instant, "Are you okay?" he said trying to catch my gaze, assessing whether or not I had been harmed. His fingers slid beneath my chin and he tilted my face, checking whether or not there was any marking left from a vampire bite. A sigh escaped his lips when his gaze rested upon my perfectly unmarred skin, "I got there in time." He mumbled slightly to himself.

Turning my head I looked at him curiously, his cool fingers still brushing against my unmarred flesh. A shiver passed down my spine, and I wondered if he could feel me trembling beneath his fingertips. Becoming bold I tilted my head up to glance at him, "Would you like to come inside?" I asked gesturing towards my Uncle's house of sorts, and currently the place I was staying.

He nodded slightly and I began to lead the way up the slight staircase before the front door. I didn't turn back to look at him, I knew he was following close behind. Leading the way to the small kitchen I threw my jacket over a chair and slid into an empty seat, thumping my head against the table. Once I was seated I began to breathe easier knowing that the vampires would never think of coming for me here. Zero walked past the dining table and began to rummage through the fridge and cupboards. Pulling out some milk, spices and a pot, he began to heat the milk while throwing in some cinnamon, honey, and much to my pleasure, but I would never admit it, chocolate.

I watched somewhat hungrily the way he moved, the grace in which he did something so simple, it was like he was at home here.* I smiled as he filled to mugs and sat down opposite me, sliding a cup over to me. Wrapping my fingers around it I smiled up at him, "Thank you." I mumbled while glancing down at the swirling liquid. Taking a sip of the delicious milk I sighed in content, unknowing to the way he was watching me.

Zero had glanced away from me, a faraway look on his face, "You don't need to thank me." He muttered slightly, falling silent though I knew he wanted to say more. Finishing hi drink he left the mug on the table as he watched me, heat spread through me as those lavender eyes surveyed me. The way I rose the cup to my lips to drink, the way I was putting the cup back down.

Embarrassment filled me but I rose on shaking legs, "But I do." I stated in hushed tones, he watched me curiously as I made my way over to him, my pace slow, graceful. He was still seated in the chair but now he watched me curiously as I stood before him, "I was so scared, and then…" I glanced away remembering the way I had wanted to scream, to run, "you were there." I trailed off glancing back at him.

The intense gaze he was directing at him nearly made me lose my courage but I leant forward, his lavender coloured eyes widened slightly at my close proximity. But he didn't pull back, I felt more than saw him shift his weight forwards, a heartbeat was all it would take to kiss him. Lifting a trembling hand, I rested it against his cheek, my thumb tracing the curve of his lips, then trailing down to rest it against his cheek. "Thank you." I whispered as a single tear trailed down my cheek as I moved forward to do the one thing I thought I would never be able to, I went to kiss him.

A blast of air sent the room into a frenzy as Kaien Cross ran into the room, "Aria, oh god, Aria! Are you okay? I heard what happened!" his voice was panicked and filled with concern. Jolting upright my hand slid from his cheek, and I turned to my Uncle my eyes narrowed in annoyance as the single tear still trailed down my cheek. Wine coloured eyes stared at me and then flickered to Zero, bright red spots appearing on his cheeks as he stared at the both of us, something like shock flickering in his amber depths.

**READ & REVIEW:** Cliff hanger of sorts. My idea was that yes she really cares for Zero, but a part of her still cares for Aido too. That will become more obvious. But I want to know if you think it is too OOC for Aria (my OC) to do something like that yet.

Anyway hope you liked the way Kaien interrupted, I think in the next chapter will be Zero's P.O.V about the near kiss, but I may change my mind.

_Note:_ *I remembered in the anime, I'm not sure if it's in the manga but Zero likes to cook? Correct me if I am wrong?

Anyhow, please review and give me your opinion… would be greatly appreciated so I could continue with my story idea…


	14. Chapter 13: Stray

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

First off, I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long, have been really busy with University and Work, and still am but I really wanted to write this Chapter so here goes nothing… Sorry if Zero seems a little OOC.

**Chapter 13: Stray**

_Fury filled me at the thought of Aido's arms around her slender form; the vampires lips grazing upon her creamy neck, seeing him pressed against her like that had nearly pushed me over the edge. But I tried not to stray into the depths of the shadows, I tried not to stray… onto the path of a blood drinker, but to soon I would fall prey to the sweet scent of her blood. After all I was cursed, by the beings that I had hunted all my life. And yet a part of me longed for the moment that I would stray from the path and get to taste the sweet nectar, I promised I wouldn't but there was no way I couldn't._

Staring down both the disgusting Purebloods, I smirked to myself as Aido watched with a narrowed gaze as I slowly, yet somewhat possessively slid my arm around Aria's slender waist. Tightening my arm I pulled her against my side, watching the jealousy spark in Aido's gaze for an instant, she was warm. Unimaginably warm, like her entire body was on fire, burning through this endless night. Her words continued to echo through my mind as I turned her away from the vampires; _one can only break so many times. _I knew the pain she kept hidden, having to murder her own sibling just as I had to do to survive, I hated the fact that she seemed so… broken.

Swiftly pulling her through the dense forest, I tried to remove her from the terrible situation as soon as possible, leaving behind the murmuring voices of the vampires in deep discussion, the only thing I could discern as actual words was the mention of the _Angel Arias. _I don't think she realised when she moved closer to me, unconsciously seeking the protection of another's presence. Her soft curves pressing against me intimately as a small whimper escaped her lips; I don't think she was entirely aware of how vulnerable she sounded. Turning my face away I tried to hide my shining eyes, and the flicker of desire I knew was burning in their depths.

She took my hand gently, sliding her warm fingers through mine, threading us together intimately. I took a quick breathe to calm myself before I lost control. Turning my head I gazed down at her in awe, wondering how she could be close to me so soon after what she had just been through. Her grip tightened on my fingers and then I realised that she hadn't forgotten but she was trying to forget. She shivered against my side, I could feel the stress and fear rolling off her like a perfume, and drawing her even closer in my embrace I tried to comfort her. And protect her at the same time.

Watching the path carefully, I was waiting for someone or something to jump out and attack us, or more precisely her. She seemed to be a beaker of shining light for the vampires and there was little wonder as to why she was. The scent that danced around her in this cold cloudless night was delicious and enticing as well as dark and seductive, rich vanilla mixed with something like melted marshmallows. It was a sweet yet somewhat heated scent. Delicious chills ran down my spine at the thought of ever getting a taste. Feeling her shift against my side, she pressed closer to me and I thought she couldn't get any closer.

Her hip pressed against mine and I shivered slightly, knowing I should distance myself before she got to close but when I glanced down at her a faint blush stained her cheeks and she was biting her lips slightly. Relief spread through me as the Headmaster's personal dwellings came into view and Aria quickened her pace, obviously wanting to get closer to the safety of his and I guess now, her home? She increased her pace and I released her watching as relief spread through her as she burst from the forest pausing slightly as she stared up at the star filled sky. She stumbled to a stop near the building, and she gasped in pain her body seemed to crumple in on itself.

Rushing forward I wanted to do something, anything that could alleviate whatever was hurting her, or maybe she was receiving whiplash from what happened to her in the woods with Aido. "Are you okay?" I asked her, attempting to catch her gaze but she refused to look at me but I could see the pain that sparked through her strange peacock coloured gaze. Panic began to settle in at the thought that she may have been bitten without me realising, but I couldn't smell the scent of blood. Sliding my fingers beneath her chin, I tipped her head up, checking the unmarked and creamy expanse of her neck. "I got there in time." I murmured on a sigh.

My fingers now rested against her neck, touching her chin and her neck, her strange hazel eyes searching my purple ones; something flickered in their depths, curiosity? I could only hope for something such as longing? A shiver passed down her spine and I waited for something, anything to happen even though I knew that if something did I could possibly lose control and her skin would no longer be unmarred. I wanted to take a step back but she tipped her head up once again catching my gaze with intense hazel eyes, a small smile gracing her lips, "Would you like to come inside?"

Her question was somewhat innocence but the way she said it was filled with a secret desire, feeling my heart rate pick up, as she gestured to the house behind her, a smile gracing her lips as she turned to me. Waiting for my reply, with a slight nod I watched as she began to lead the way up the short staircase before the front door, her black skirt swirling around her tanned thighs. I swallowed slightly, wondering if this was just bloodlust I was feeling or something else. I was beginning to worry at the idea of something else. Following close behind her, her skirt brushed against me so I took a quick step back wondering why I needed to be so close to her. I swallowed as she slowly took her jacket off a sigh escaping her lips as she led me into the kitchen, throwing it over the back of the dining chair. A sigh of exhaustion escaped her lips as she slid into the empty chair.

She thumped her head onto the table and her long tresses spilled along the white table like a veil, obscuring her face but the sound of her breathing was relaxed, she was obviously glad to be in here, even though when she had first turned up at the Academy she had hated it, and it had been plain for all of us to see. Now I wasn't sure why she even stayed. Walking past her, I thought about sitting next to her, running my fingers through her silky hair but instead I walked into the kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge and cupboards, pulling out the perfect ingredient for warm milk, even though it was childish I had a feeling she needed something soothing. Throwing in the cinnamon and honey I paused for a moment and then tossed in a few pieces of chocolate.

I could feel her gaze on my back and I tried to move as quietly and slowly as possible, even though I was thoroughly enjoying myself providing her a midnight snack. I would never admit to her how much I truly enjoyed this stolen moment, in her presence. Filling the mug with steaming fragrant milk I turned to her, a smile on her lips as her gaze watched me somewhat hungrily. Sliding the cup over to her I took a seat as her fingers curled around the mug, her gaze centred downwards watching the swirling liquid, she smiled up at me for a second, "Thank you." She mumbled turning her gaze away from me, her cheeks flushing lightly.

I watched as she lifted the mug to her lips, while she took a sip a small sigh escaping full pink lips, I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. Glancing away from her I tried to centre myself so I didn't do anything stupid, like attack her, "You don't need to thank me." I muttered. I fell silent even though I really did want to tell her how worried I was but I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. She fell silent, so I finished my drink, leaving it empty on the table as I watched her through the silver strands of hair that fell into my eyes.

Her voice trembled as she spoke, "But I do." She said as she stood on unsteady legs, but I watched her curiously as she made her way slowly over to me, her cheek burning slightly, the flush spreading along her neck and lower to her chest. I pulled my gaze back up to her eyes, as she continued to speak, "I was so scared, and then…" she glanced away as a flicker of pain laced through her eyes as she continued to speak, as if she were trying to force the words out through the memory of fear, "you were there." She trailed of glancing back at me, warmth filling her gaze.

Watching her silently, she paused for a moment as if she were losing her courage, I wanted to reach out and touch her soft skin but I wanted her to move first, so that she knew she could trust me. She leant forward, the white dress shirt pulled up at her waist, I knew my eyes had widened at her close proximity. I don't remember the last time I had been this close to anyone, perhaps Yuki, but I shouldn't be thinking about that now. I shifted my weight forward, wanting to pull her body flush against mine but I restrained myself. She lifted a trembling hand, only to rest it against my cheek.

I nearly lost control as her thumb traced gently against the curve of my lip, then trailing her fingers to rest against my cheek. It was a strange sensation I knew those fingers could expertly wield a knife and kill me in an instant but she could still be so gentle. "Thank you." She whispered as a single tear traced its way down her smooth cheek as she moved forward to…

A whirlwind entered the room as none other than Kaien Cross. Aria's hair flew around her, brushing against my chest as she started her knee pressing against my inner thigh as she moved away from me. His shrill voice proceeded him in a rush, "Aria, oh god, aria! Are you okay? I heard what happened!" his voice was filled with panic and, concern. He really did worry about her like a parent almost, but then again like me he was the only parental and father-like figure she had. She turned to Kaien, the tear falling from her face as her hair brushed against my fingers as they were resting on her abdomen.

Wine coloured eyes stared at her and then flickered to me, narrowing at the way my hands hovered near her waist as bright red spots appeared on his cheeks as he stared at the both of us, shock filling his amber depths. His mouth open and closed like a gold fish and without much thought I slowly stood, Aria's back pressed against my chest as she just stood there to surprise to say anything, "Ahh, sorry to interrupt." Kaien stuttered out after a minute, still standing in the doorway.

Aria shifted away from me her head down, and her shoulders tense, "I'm going to bed." She spluttered out after a moment, as she ran for the door. Kaien sidestepped to let her past, he watched her as she disappeared through the doorway, leaving behind the scent of vanilla and a sense of longing. Kaien coughed embarrassedly and then looked at me in concern, "Zero?" he questioned slightly as I curled my hands into a fist.

My throat twinged slightly in pain, like I was starving for water but that still wasn't enough to quench the thirst I desired. Stepping up to Kaien he went to restrain me but subtly I allowed a snarl to roll past my lips. He turned wine coloured eyes to mine and I could see clearly reflected in his glasses that familiar and hated crimson haze that began to obscure my usual lavender gaze. Walking past him, I stumbled out into the open night. Pulling on the crimson ribbon of the gothic uniform, I was trying to find some or any relief from the pain.

But I knew that soon enough the Blood Tablets weren't going to be enough, and just like last time I wouldn't be able to resist. But the positive effect of losing control near Aria is that she wouldn't hesitate to eliminate me like Yuki did. She wouldn't even stop to think about it, she would pull out her blade and that would be the end of me. Even if I fought tooth and claw, she would easily overcome me, which was part of her Curse, and hopefully my salvation. At least that's what I thought…

**READ & REVIEW:** I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in more than a month, and I hope this Chapter isn't as disappointing as I think it is. Please be gentle with the reviews, I know this isn't my best work but I had a few hours spared and knew I needed to write something. And to all my followers, please don't hate me.

And now we begin to find out how the Character's really feel, I wonder what it will be like when all three, meaning Zero, Aido and Aria are all together. Be ready for terror, fury and… lust.


	15. Chapter 14: Spark

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime/ manga series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aria, as well as any other OC's I add.

To be honest, I have completely forgotten the original Plot for this story. Every now and again, I remember a small part, like this Chapter, but I can't see any further ahead. But hopefully whatever I create on the spot will be good enough. Completely random title for the Chapter…

**Chapter 14: Spark**

Shifting my weight, I was extremely conscious of the way the short and somewhat sexy (if I was honest with myself) skirt crept higher along my thighs as I leant forward to take some notes. Though really it was just an excuse for me to allow my hair to fall forward and cover the insane blush that was creeping from my cheeks down to my chest. Staring down at my History textbook, the words began to blur as my vision began to become tinged with crimson fog. Running my fingers through my hair I tried to concentrate on the word but everything was going in and out of focus, like a bad magnifying glass or telescope or… something.

Frustration began to curl in my chest, along with fear as the paged letters began to turn a sickly shade of red. The words become distorted and strange as a blood red flower began to bloom in the middle of the page. Reminding me painstakingly of the night my sister died, the night I killed her with the well placed dagger that I could feel firmly strapped to my side. Curling my fingers into a fist I could feel my shoulders trembling slightly and hoping the man sitting behind me wouldn't notice my miniature breakdown. A feather light touch to my arm caused my head to snap up in surprise.

Yori slowly drew back her hand, her face expressionless but I knew that I had upset her with my sudden start, "Are you okay?" she whispered her voice barely above that of a whisper. Her hazel eyes filled with concern, her hair as short and choppy before looked kind of messy as if she had been agitatedly running her fingers through it before she touched me.

Embarrassment slid along my shoulder's at the concern in her voice, was I that completely transparent. Attempting a smile which I knew was coming out to be more like a grimace I nodded my head with an over exuberant, "Yes." Her gaze flicked from me to the teacher in the front of the room as she surveyed me before raising a slender eyebrow and turning back to the front with a slight _huff. _Reaching out a hand I touched her wrist gently, "Really I am okay." I whispered just as quietly as she turned her head to gaze at me out of the corner of her eye.

A slight snort drew my attention to behind me, and I cursed myself for even turning my head for the slightest moment, because with that single gesture I almost became entranced by his shining lavender coloured gaze. Zero arched a single eyebrow in an almost condescending look as he stared at me and then flicked his gaze out the window as if he had never looked at me in the first place. His gaze took my breath away and I remembered the event of the last night in such clarity my cheeks burned with heat at my stupidity. He slowly rested his chin in the palm of his hand and I couldn't help but the start at the way his muscles tensed slightly, as if he were acutely aware of my gaze.

I couldn't believe how bold I had been the night before; even though we were interrupted I had practically been standing in between his thighs. Even though nothing had actually happened, my dreams last night had obviously had other ideas. Like for example, the one where I had slowly unbuttoned his shirt, while trailing kisses down his chest. They weren't exactly explicit but if I was honest with myself, my dreams weren't exactly innocent. With burning cheeks I turned back to the front, afraid that his Hunter trained eyes would pick up what I had been thinking about just by looking at my face and the way my body would turn towards him without conscious thought.

If he touched me with his fingertips, he would feel how tense I was in this moment, from stopping myself from doing something I would regret- like jumping on him in the middle of the class. I could not believe that this Hunter, the one I had known for nearly as long as I could remember, though we had never truly met, could destroy me with a simple glance. And yet, a vampire, except my sister (but I really didn't want to think about) couldn't touch me because of my _ability. _I hated myself for being easily pulled into his web of desire, but I don't even think I could blame him for this. He didn't really do anything to me, it was just, well, him.

There was something about him that pulled me like a moth to the flame, and we all know how that turns out. You have one dead and completely burned moth, and one happily burning flame completely oblivious to the fact that it had just destroyed a life. But when I think about it rationally, Zero was more like a glacier of ice that would freeze you to death with his cold front than to burn me to the ground with his passion. Here I was again, full circle. No matter which way I thought about it, I was going to end up hurt no matter who I went up against, vampire or Hunter.

Books snapping shut drew my attention as a collected sigh escaped many mouths, lifting my head I noticed the others were beginning to pack up and somewhere already trailing out of the classroom. Making my way to my feet I slowly and languidly stretched and blinked as several guys stared up at me open mouthed. Lowering my arms I quickly closed my History textbook closed with a thud and watched in satisfaction as they all rushed out of the classroom with small 'Eeps' escaping their mouths. I stared after them in surprise, I didn't realise I had been intimidating.

Glancing to my side I noticed Yori had already vanished, she had probably gone to get something to eat already as this was our lunch break. I tried not to sigh at the thought of her eating without me, as my stomach grumbled slightly in hunger. A laugh caused me to freeze as I slowly turned around, hovering under the classroom door, Zero stood there, so close yet so far away. His lavender coloured gaze stared at me in amusement. "Hungry?" he asked, laughter filling his voice and I just nodded dumbly.

Smirking he stepped past me and like always I fell into step beside him, noticing that it was always the way. Somehow we had become constant companions and yet I thought that it might have changed after yesterday, especially after my hasty retreat from the kitchen. After all I had left Zero to deal with my Uncle and his adoptive Father but I had never heard him agree to that statement even though I had been here from more than a few weeks. I can only imagine how that must have gone, I could already imagine Kaien breaking down in tears and crying something about my virtue or something as equally as embarrassing. How glad I was that I didn't know the truth, at least not yet but it was a matter of time before I found out.

Lazily stretching in the grass, I laid down on the ground, conscious of Zero a few paces away resting against the trunk of the tree. Gazing upwards the warm sunlight filtered through emerald leaves turning the space we were in into something out of a fantasy world. I wasn't naïve enough to think that we were safe beneath the large branched of the trees but one could dream about such things, being safe that is. I knew the shadowed world I walked in was no dream, the scars both seen and unseen were much too real to be fake. Tipping my head back I stared at Zero, though he appeared upside down, his black jacket was open and the crimson tie loose around his neck but he wasn't looking at me.

His gaze was fixed somewhere to the left of us, and his lavender gaze burned with murderous intent. Shifting myself onto my elbows I turned my gaze in the direction he was staring and was surprised at what I saw, the Vice Dorm President of the Night Class, Takuma Ichijo. The Aristocrat vampire was slowly meandering down the path, his intent, coming right for us. His pale green eyes were fixed on our tree and he slowly navigated his way through the screaming fan girls, usually Zero or I should do something to stop them but after yesterday he and all the other vampires in the Nigh Class deserved what they got. Even if the handsome, boyish vampire got trampled by a bunch of stupid screaming girls, though in all honesty he seemed completely at ease under the sun and for the life of me he seemed like the least likely vampire ever.

He came to a pause just at the end of our haven, or at least just before the shadow of the tree ended, he bowed low at the waist to me, and I mean he literally bowed to me. He stood and stared at me with bright green eyes and with an adorable boyish smile spoke calmly and amazingly politely, "Aria Rose as the Vice Dorm President I just wanted to apologise on behalf of Hanabusa Aido for his…" he paused here for a moment gauging my reaction, which was a blank stare, "actions yesterday. I know that an apology isn't enough, especially to you but I just…" he was cut off by an annoyed growl from Zero.

Turning my head slightly I watched as Zero stood in one swift smooth moment, "Get lost Takuma, your making all the girls scream and it's annoying." His voice was like ice but it still sent a little shiver of heat down my spine and other places, but I was trying not to think of that.

Takuma glanced around him to the hysterical screaming girls in question, to me it was like a dull buzz in the background as I focused on Takuma, shifting my feet beneath me I began to stand, thrilled as Zero took hold of my elbow and helped me up. He never moved from my side for an instant and it sent little sparks of electricity running along my skin. Brushing off my skirt of leaves I tried to think of how to respond to the Aristocrat, then it hit me, not literally but figuratively. Stepping forward, I stopped just beside him and turned my head.

He stared at me for a moment, and then I spoke, whipping the boyish smile of his face, "Perhaps, you should keep him on a shorter chain, if he is such a troublesome…" my voice was barely a breath as I spoke but I knew his advance vampire hearing would enable him to even hear the beat of my heart and the whisper of the blood in my veins, "vampire." I tipped my head and gave him a hard smile, knowing my eyes had lost their usual happy sparkle and was flat, just like my expression.

Taking another step I froze as his fingers wrapped around my wrist for a moment, "Sorry, I can understand why you hate vampires but…" he swallowed as Zero glared at the fact he was touching me and I turned to him with a glare, oblivious to the extremely pissed off girls that watched our little trio, "surely you can't hate me for wanting to right the wrongs of a single foolish boy."

I laughed, it wasn't girlish and flirtatious like I had seen the other girls when it was time for the change from the Day Class to the Night Class, mine was flat and as hard as a blade, "But he isn't just some foolish boy." I said as I wrenched my arm from his grip, his green eyes widened to my change in demeanour and expression, he looked- scared was the only to describe the paling of his cheeks and the widening of his eyes. I wasn't given the name Angel Arias for no apparent reason, and if he truly understood the implications of the name he would run, hell, even Zero and those stupid fan girls would run for the hills screaming for their lives.

After all, I hadn't spent all eighteen years of my life hiding it for no reason, and my father wouldn't have died protecting my secrets and Yagari wouldn't be silent either about my unusual abilities if he knew it wouldn't have me killed. And yet this Aristocrat vampire was telling me to forgive him for apologising for something that was beyond abhorrent to me, it was almost too much then I could bare and I could feel it. Like a small spiral of heat beneath my skin, that began to sear my body white hot, my anger, my fury and… my Legacy from the Rose Clan.

_I didn't know then that soon enough, everyone would know. Well the vampires and the Hunter would know what I was capable of. The blood bath had yet to begin yet I already knew how it was going to end… with me._

**READ & REVIEW:** So, I didn't even know this was how this Chapter was going to end but then again, it should leave you wanting more. Well at least I hope it does, don't worry she won't hurt Takuma, actually the complete opposite if I remember the idea that popped into my head. Sorry, the next few Chapters are going to be improvisations as I try to remember my actual Plot.

Hope you like the fluff between her and Zero; it's going to get more intense, which is why this is Rated M in the first place, besides the bit of blood. And hopefully, Aido will resurface soon, with his adorably cute self.

But please review so I know you don't completely hate it…


End file.
